Bloody Love
by Gummy Faberry
Summary: Rachel is a 400-year-old vampire, and Quinn is some high school kid who must be so into reading supernatural stuff that she volunteers to be a blood bag for Rachel. Would Rachel care enough to explore Quinn's world? Would Quinn be brave enough to survive in Rachel's world? Could they fight against eternity and make through this bloody love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Agonizingly Blissful

**A/N: **Hey, everyone, Faberry is definitely my love, because they are AWESOME.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I own, I will definitely make Faberry and Brittana the top couples form the start. And about the type, I love watching comedy and supernatural. Therefore, this idea just suddenly popped to my mind and I have to let it out. Anyway, just to show my love for Faberry when I am too distracted by my love for Faberry to write my personal statement.

**Summary:** Rachel is a 400-year-old vampire, and Quinn is some high school kid who must be so into reading supernatural stuff that she volunteers to be a blood bag for Rachel once she found out about Rachel's secret. What will happen? Would Rachel care enough to explore Quinn's world? Would Quinn be brave enough to survive in Rachel's world? Could they fight against eternity and make through this bloody love?

**Rachel's POV:**

She was just a bloody bag. No more.

She was just a belittled human. No more.

Then why she felt so agonizingly blissful when she watched her sleep?

Why she carefully traced the soft outline of her exquisite cheeks and elegant eyebrows and fondly depicted her succulent lips and kissable jawline? Everything felt so wrong yet so right.

She was torn between the covetousness to ravish her all over like it was no tomorrow or worship her all over in afterglow awe and the longing to just cuddle her for the subtle hue of warmth, which was deprived forever from her, or listen to her heartbeat as a lullaby.

It was a good thing that she was asleep. Even though she admitted that staring and groping while she was sleeping were extremely creepy, sappy, and sick, she didn't, at least, have to confess something she would regret or promised something she couldn't keep when she was under the genuinely beautiful hazel eyes.

After she checked the comforter was covered the sleeping beauty thoroughly, she finally let the tiredness took over her.

**Quinn's POV:**

She blinked her eyes for a few time to adapt the ray of sunshine shining through the window on the bedroom. A panic quickly kicked in after she found out that she was not at all at her apartment. However, her heart quickly settled down as soon as she caught the glimpse of chestnut silky tresses. Her lips lined up into a smile and subconsciously buried her hand into her hair.

She knew she was stronger than her physically, but the sadly loneliness oozed from her eyes pained her sometimes. She wanted to give her love and care unconditionally.

After all, she looked like a sixteen-year-old girl who was only five feet one with hugest brown puppy eyes. She chucked for a little when she pictured her as her golden retriever. Yep, _her_ golden retriever. Impossible, eh? She was suddenly saddened by the cruel fact. She could never be hers, because she was only a food pack for her. Maybe in another life, she could be a werewolf and thus mate her instead of drinking her blood. Werewolves only mate once, right? They could imprint, tether themselves to their love, and fall for them a little more each day till death tore them apart.

She was a hopeless romance after all. She self-mocked.

**A/N2:** So I haven't decided yet that when this story takes place. High school? That's what I was thinking. Adulthood? Either can do~ [Wink] Any idea? Any prompt? There is always openness for u! Who do you want to see in WMHS? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How the Story Starts

**Rachel's POV:**

"Rachel Barbara Berry! What on the earth are you thinking!" Her best friend, Kurt, jumped into her office through the opening glassy window without warning.

"Say from the guy who jumped into the attic of a skyscraper in the burning day light."

"Seriously, Rachel! What's the deal with you and that_ thing_?"

"_She_ is Quinn."

"OMG, you are serious."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"The party and the damn necklace."

"You know that was a party to display our exclusive food bag and the necklace was the symbol of our property."

"Yep, you are damn right. Then please explain to me how you _accidently _gave her your grandma's necklace!"

"That was _nothing_."

"That was _everything_!"

Kurt locked his eyes to his best friend's eyes and realized how wrong they were.

"No, no, no! Rachel Barbara Berry, don't… Just tell me you are NOT!"

"Yes, I am, and so what?"

"So what?! Headline in _Bloody Daily_, the best seller of vampire newspaper, doesn't mean anything to you?"

"What can I say? I was born to be a starlet."

"Damn, girl, when I first saw her, I just thought she was one of your type, but why her?"

***FLASHBACK***

_[4 years ago]_

_The moonlight tenderly caressed the room's every surface._

_She was humping the pale girl in her bed, when she caught a glimpse of a younger girl with horrified eyes clinging to the fluffy bear in her arms. She didn't slow her movement but mouthed the girl to keep quiet until the girl beneath her screamed her name out loud and she sucked the girl's pulse satisfyingly._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"God, I should realize sooner!" Kurt paced back and forth in front of Rachel like he was trying to cave a pavement on her floor. "And she was the obsession you couldn't stop talking about! I always thought she was a vampire! When did all this start? How did you…"

***FLASHBACK***

_[1 year ago]_

"_I know who you are." The pale girl with beautiful hazel eyes and curly sunshine tresses, just like a mini version of her sister besides the fact that her big sister had big blue eyes._

_She looked determined yet the shakiness in her voice betrayed her._

"_Oh, really?" Rachel licked her lips amusedly._

"_Yes, and I know enough about __**you**__."_

"_Really? Not some terrible love stories made by you unintelligent mankind?" Rachel sneered._

"_No." Quinn didn't back down under the vampire's firm gaze, but the blush on her face betrayed her quite a lot. She did watch all kinds of supernatural movies, TV show, and read all the books. _

_What type of stuff was her favorite? Could it be vampire? Rachel guessed. Maybe Dracula? Buffy, the Vampire Slayer? Underworld? Blade? Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles? Frightening Friday Night? Twilight? Vampire Diary? True Blood? Moonlight? You name them, but the girl in front of her was too blonde to be in that kinda of darkness. She was supposed to be some bitchy high school cheerleader who tortured the captain of the glee club loser while gave her V-card to some bad boy in a high school lame party even if she was dating the most popular quarterback just to deny her covert forbidden fetish for one special diva. Such a cliché._

_She was bad, right? She was that kinda ultra bad or terminal bad ass-kicking supernatural creature flying through the dark night under the moonlight and sucking humans' blood with one simple smirk. Yet, she still stayed under the cover of a childish short girl with a siren voice enjoying standing in the spot light. It is really not hard to picture herself standing in the high school bottom owning to her freaky behavior and superhuman enthusiasm._

"_Rachel Barbara Berry. 400-year-old vampire. Living in New York city after this city established Broadway and started to play role in it until recently became a lawyer with high reputation for her unfailing defending eloquence and incisive perception."_

_Rachel couldn't help but find something uniquely interesting about this girl. She was the kind of girl she was supposed to rid of because she was that kind of girl who only existed in dreams but too good to be real, and because she was that kind of girl who was too bright for any dark creature to touch without getting burned. Albeit, she simply couldn't let her go. Call her coward, but she just couldn't. She gave in her desire and delusion like a junkie who just couldn't resist the hit._

"_Oh, kids! Don't you parents tell you how rude it is to call out aloud a lady's age?!"_

_Quinn's face was crimson, and then she murmured under her breath, "Sorry."_

"_Fine. What do you want from me?"_

"_Let my sister go because she has a new life in Stanford."_

"_Which means?"_

"_You can have me as your human blood supply."_

"_Wow, this is new, like stupid Katniss in Hunger Game." Rachel was impressed, "But…"_

_Quinn raised her eyebrows. Here she goes. The infamous Fabray brow raise._

_Rachel's orbs dilated to bright burning yellow and her teeth suddenly turned into fangs._

_Quinn instinctively wanted to back a step but found her body was transfixed to the spot against her will._

"_But… you are in."_

_With that, the vampire smiled and turned back to the tiny human-like girl again and flew into the darkness._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"Stop, Kurt! What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I am afraid the entire vampire realm was shocked according to the newspaper."

"I'm _not_ afraid at all. Send them all if they want, morons."

"Rae, I am not worried about you. You know no one would dare to say a word to you considering your fathers' statuses and your own influence and capability, but Quinn was a totally different story…"

Not before the male vampire had the chance to finish his sentence, the diva vampire disappeared through the window into the burning day light.

**Quinn's POV**

She was holding her head high and matched her way down the school hall with her flawless mask, which no one could tell anything about her feelings. No matter what she did last night or any other nights for nearly one year since she started high school, she was still the HBIC, head cheerleader, in WMHS. The thong fell apart like the red sea for her and she was oblivious to anything. Even when her boyfriend, Finn came up to offer to walk her to the class, she glared him down. Boys are _so_ insensitive, and she is really not in the mood. Not the day after what happened to her at the party and the day she woke up at Rachel's bed. She needed to calm down before she destroyed herself by thinking too much.

***FLASHBACK***

_[6 mouth ago]_

"_What's this?" Quinn eyed the small exquisite box in front of her._

_The vampire stood next to the glassy window and seemed to lose her mind in the neon lights on the busy street flashing by the window on her deadpan face._

"_Open it."_

_Quinn couldn't help but become carious about the gift. Is that a gift? Does she know today is her birthday? She was already delighted when she received an anonymous white rose in her locker early in the school, her favorite flower, though she never told anyone and no one ever had bothered to ask her, either._

_Pushing her conflicting thoughts aside, Quinn inhaled deeply and opened the box gingerly only to reveal the absolutely the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her life. Silver thin chains classily ended in a diamond pattern, a shining golden star with a crescent in a sun._

_She finally got used to the unbelievably unperceivable movement and her naughtily skipped heartbeats when the vampire suddenly appeared near her, but she still gaped when she felt the vampire's breath right beside her ear._

"_Please, allow me…"_

_Surprisingly, the vampire looked at her intensely and tenderly pulled her hair aside, carefully placing the diamond necklace above her protein skin above her chest._

_The vampire walked Quinn to stand in front of the mirror, and Quinn looked at her reflection in the mirror when the moon covered her whole torso, as well as the vampire's perfect body, just like the first time she saw her. The only different is, this time, the vampire was grinding her front into__** Quinn'**__s back almost like a feather. The vampire circled her arms on Quinn's waist from behind. When Quinn was tracing the pattern on the ancient necklace with her slender fingers while her other hand covered the cold hand on her waist, she couldn't fight the bliss to smile into the small grin displayed on the vampire's lips, which were resting on her bare shoulder. She almost had a painfully real delusion that this picture could be perfect if they could stay like this forever._

"_Happy Birthday, Quinn."_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Quinn walked past her two best friends who was, of course, constantly making out in front of the lockers and not even bothered to great them or look at them. Anyone who valued their life should choose not to walk in her way today. She speeded her peace to her locker.

***FLASHBACK***

_She cried out her eyes and the heartless words haunted her. "God, you do Not think this is a birthday present, do you? This is only a token, a token of slavery, a token of property, and the highest honor of a bloody bag."_

_Whenever she closed her eyes, the flawless face of that bitch, Katharine, was cutting through her skull. She couldn't breathe and she needed an exit from the vampire party._

_She kept running and running and running, until she ran into someone._

"_Sorry." She looked up at a slim pale male vampire who smiled kindly at her and stabled her with his arms. The guy in his high-class tuxedo was very few vampires like Rachel who would smile to Quinn._

_The pale vampire looked up and down at her at a brief moment, and his voice hitched pitch-perfectly when his eyes located on her necklace unbelievably, "Hell, no way… What was she thinking?"_

_Quinn was tired of endless vampire in the party treated her like the dust on their shoes when Rachel was not by her side, but this reaction was new and confusing._

_The vampire dramatically covered his hand over his heart as if he could still feel the heartbeat and then looked back at her eyes, and asked, "Do you know what THIS is?"_

_Quinn's eyes saddened, "A token, right? The stigma mark to say I am a bloody bag."_

_Kurt laughed humorlessly, "You have no idea. She didn't tell you, did she? This is the necklace her grandmother gave her."_

_Quinn didn't know how to react, so she kept running after murmured an "exercise me" to the young vampire until her face encountered the cold air from outside again._

_All of a sudden, Quinn felt exhausted and powerless. The surrounding world was spinning into a vortex, and she felt vertigo. Just right before her world was engulfed in black, she heard a familiar voice full of concern. "Quinn!"_

_The last thing she knew she was safe in __**that**__ pair of strong arms._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Turning around the corner, she was transfixed on the spot by the sight before her eyes. She saw a five feet one girl in animal sweater pinning Finn, the oaf, who was several feet taller than the girl on the locker and just near the edge of…

Then, she shoved all the people on her way aside and shouted,

"Rachel!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Did the Human Chick Do?

**A/N: Thank you, musicwolf89 ;) I will definitely going on!**

"Rachel! Are you hurt?" Even though she knew that the brunette was hundreds of times stronger than the boy and it was she who shoved the boy on the locker, Quinn couldn't help but let the instinctive protectiveness get the best of her.

"Of course, I am okay." Rachel hated to be treated like a baby, especially not by Quinn, but she only huffed a little, because, it was Quinn.

"What's the hell, Quinn? Are you blind? She shoved me!" The giant baby boy was furious and clearly had no idea who he was missing around with. Actually, Quinn was very glad the boy was still yelling, at least he was still breathing instead of lying there in half.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" The vampire was still struggling in the cheerleader's arms.

Quinn was so overwhelmed by the multiple feelings in her heart, shocked by the fact that what the hell the vampire is doing by showing up at her school, a school full of delicious food packing, surprised by the vampire who stood up for her, a little turned on by the vampire's protective side, and annoying, of course, for the oaf who was still here in the hall way causing a scene, but she still managed to hold the brunette back before she launched to Finn again.

"Quinn! Let me go." Although the vampire may be powerful, her vertical change still gave Quinn enough room to lift her in the air and carried her away to some place isolated.

"Quinn, you have to break up with that moron!" Once they were out of the earshot, the blonde let the vampire go, and the vampire shouted to the girl as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Wow, slow down. First, tell me why you are here."

"Quinn you don't understand! That damn _thing_ flirted with me, and according to your former description, he is your boyfriend. If he couldn't even keep his hands to a new transforming student, how could he stay loyal with you or keep his eager to force you into something you are not ready for?"

"Wow." Quinn listened in awe when the ex-diva finished her talk in one breath. She had so many questions, but after a few internal conflicts, she settled for the first one. "Did I just sense a trace of care for me?" Quinn didn't know where she gathered the guns but the flirt just slipped out of her mouth uncontrollably.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. The girl in front of her was the same Quinn who was submissive and stubborn in her office, but she somehow became more playful and confident when she was at the school. Everyone got the chance to be the top dog, eh? This side was new, but the vampire liked it, so she eventually signed and nodded.

"I just really think that if anyone could ever be lucky enough to have the chance to be with you, they should be ten times better than that, because you deserve the best." Rachel slowly whispered under her breath.

Quinn swooned and failed to suppress her dopey grin hanging on her face. "So you are here because you want to me to break up with him."

"Hell no, it's not like I am interested in any human mushy sitcom."

Sensing the disappointment from the girl in front of her, the vampire mentally cursed herself for being stupid and her face had a softer expression.

"I just want to check on you because you didn't say goodbye and you just left… I was kinda…" Rachel locked her eyes with those beautiful hazel eyes intensely. She was kinda scared when she found out the bed was empty, but she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself. "Who knows where you go? What if you died, then who the hell would be responsible to feed me on time or pay back my necklace loss?!"

Quinn instantly felt stupid. Did she really count on the vampire to tell her something she would only hear on her dream? She broke their eye connection and stared down to the floor.

"Hey." The vampire immediately wanted to kick herself for being a insensitive jerk, AGAIN, and she tenderly touched the taller girl's chin to get her attention. "I am so sorry. You know you are… something else for me." She knew she sounded like some lovesick puppies that were not badass at all, but she knew this would also make the girl happy. So it is worth it, isn't it? "Katharine was just being a bitch and she was jealous that I paid much more attention on you than on her even if she practically danced around without clothes."

To her surprise, she then was pulled into a tight yet warm hug by the pale girl and her arms instinctively circled securely around the girl's waist closing any possible gay between them.

"I want you to be safe, Quinn," The vampire murmured into the taller girl's golden tresses. Yep, she just had to be a marshmallow when it came to this human girl.

"I am sorry, Rae. I promise I would never leave you without a proper goodbye."

With that, the shorter girl relaxed her body but tightened her arms.

"Rae…"

"Yep?"

"Argyle owl sweater, really?" The cheerleader couldn't help but laughed out loud.

The vampire groaned and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong? It's not like I have ever attended high school before."

"Okay…" Quinn was still chuckling.

"What's wrong!?" The vampire hissed.

"Nothing. I just think it is very cute."

With that, the vampire was caught off the guard. Blinking for a few time, she finally managed a line as lame as "I am not cute! Cute is for…"

"For the fluffy puppies. Point noted." Quinn winked and untangled from the hug.

"Ugh!" Rachel hoped that this protested whimper was for the fact that being called cute instead of the loss of the body connection.

"You are so cute when you pout." Quinn just couldn't help it and brushed their noses for one more time before strutting away from the vampire.

"I _will_ rip your throat out if you say that again, Quinn Fabray."

The cheerleader didn't even flinch under the vampire's burning eyes. She was slowly getting used to that pair of golden eyes. The vampire's warm brown ones would turn into those when she was showing emotions, like desires and care. Slowly, Rachel simply used her burning irises to pretend to intimidate or simply to make Quinn laugh sometimes.

"This is _my_ place and_ you_ need to play with _my_ rules, Rachel Barbara Berry."

Even though the vampire found the bossy human chick was extremely hot when she confronted her, she sighed and shook her head after she caught up with the blonde cheerleader in the red-and-white uniform. _God, damn, forbid that short length._

"Berry."

"Hum." The vampire was too busy drooling over the nice ass clapped under the uniform to notice the smirk on the chick's face.

"Quit staring my ass like you had not seen me naked!"

_Eh, the human chick is insufferable! _Rachel's eyes almost burned into bright golden again after picturing that night and it practically took all her willpower to stifle the thought of taking the human right up at the locker in the hallway.

***FLASHBACK***

"_So what do I do now?" The human was a little anxious._

_The vampire was amused to watch the blonde because she honestly thought the girl was just being silly and had too much cult for supernatural TV shows, but here she was, standing in the vampire's office after school and was ready for her first "donation" as the food bag._

_This is going to be so much fun. _

"_You can take a shower first, and then let's see how the donation goes._

_The vampire watched the human blush and disappeared into the bathroom, smirking to herself after taking a small sip of her wine in her hand. However, she definitely regretted that right after half an hour._

_Rachel forgot how to blink, along with her breath ability, not like she needed anyway, when she saw the girl emerging again from the bathroom._

_Quinn seductively strutted towards the vampire only in a white tower, which was too short yet too long. Rachel had to admit that she never worked out how the human girl managed to demonstrate the perfect blend of innocence and sex goddess. The firm confidence in her hazel almost emerald eyes and the little blush both from the shyness and the heat from the previous shower stirred something within the vampire. The human girl bit her lips and slowly loosened the tower, and the next second, the white tower pooled lifelessly around her ankles. The vampire couldn't help but groaned at the sight._

_To say that this was the most exotic scene the vampire had ever seen was an understatement. She, the 400-year-old undead, was paralyzed at that moment she laid her eyes on the human torso before her._

_Driving by the animal desire, the vampire pressed her lips on the blonde's, and without waiting for a second, Rachel launched to the human's nude torso._ _Quinn immediately let out a content sign and kissed her back. Rachel wrapped her arms on the blonde's waist to pull her closer, licking and sucking her lips like she was a junkie and the human was her only high until the air ran out. Quinn's arms circled around the vampire's neck to cling her entire curve to her body, and the familiar warmth of her body sent heat directly down to the vampire's center. Rachel was physically more tolerate than humans on the require of oxygen level, but the strengthened hearing and smelling ability allowed her to hear their identical heartbeats and Quinn's nature scent mixing with the aroma of her perfume, the same brand of perfume she secretly sent to her on her fifteenth birthday anonymously, of course. The vampire reluctantly pull away to give Quinn time to grab some air, but without her lips and warmth on her, Rachel felt like death. Hell, not like she had never been there before._

_Without letting the girl to fully recover from the dizziness, the vampire drove in for another passionate one with longing and caring. They both melt into this sweetness of this shared kiss. However, the animal instinct soon kicked in and the vampire bit down on the girl's bottom lip gently for the permission. The girl let out a small whimper and opened her mouth. Taking the advantage of the girl's parting lips, the vampire tacitly snaked into her mouth and explored her mouth with her nimble tongue. She licked the human's teeth and gum and found the blonde's tongue, sucking on it forcefully. She was smirking pleasantly after hearing the high-pitched gape escaping from the other girl's mouth which stifled instantly by her violent and hungry tongue._

_God, the human chick was the new death for her. It's official._

_She was never the type to let the other enjoy the process. She was the type who simply sucked her preys' vein and occasionally fucked them for fun. Sometimes even without kissing or gave a fuck about other's feelings._

_So she didn't know what got to her when she was there trying to impress a human girl and to claim her. Maybe she just wanted to ensure the girl was receiving the best kiss from her before being sucked into oblivion. Hell, Rachel used to be so proud of herself for being self-controlled that she could always withdraw from any prey, but again this girl was different. She smiled like haven and smelt like heaven. She tasted like a gummy bear or a jelly bean. It's not like she could actually taste those snacks, but she knew that children were so happy when they tasted them, so this was what she was experiencing, right? Satisfaction and happiness._

_Unknown when, she was attacking the girl's neck and licking her like a child licking the icing on her favorite cupcake. The throbbing blood under the exquisite skin was begging to be tasted. The moan she ignited in the girl's throat was painfully arousing, and before she could stop herself she was showing her fangs and so ready to suck into the delicious neck and marked her as hers._

_Hell, what did the human do to her?_

_Just exactly the moment did she sense the peril under that alluring fragrant, the same smell trapped thousands of her ancestors to pay bloody debts one generation after another._

_The vampire stiffened and stopped all her action at once._

"_You are a virgin?" The vampire hissed and she hardly trusted her voice before looking up at the girl in pure golden flamed orbs, her teeth dangerously brushing the surface of the protein skin._

_The blonde was still recovering her breath from their former movement and barely managed to nod her head._

_Surprisingly, the vampire just held her for a bit longer almost like conflicting for something. She breathed heavily before flashing away from the naked girl to the other side of the room beside the cold glassy window. Calming her breath for a few second, Rachel threw a robe to Quinn and closed her eyes._

_"Let's talk."_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elf v. Oaf

**A/N: I was going to made this a one-time shot and to be as painful as possible, but I just couldn't do that because I am a hilarious fool and Fabray were too cute. Just a reminder, some people sent me reviews which were very sweet, but remember to sign in the next time because sometimes I really wanna reply but I just don't know who you are.**

"Hey, I am Brittany. You must be the mysterious guy, Rae. Sorry that Santa was always thinking you as a guy, you know, Ray, the boy name, but I always knew you were a girl." The tall blonde girl in the same cheerleader uniform, as Rachel noticed, jumped around Rachel with the lunch tray in her hands, insisting to sit beside her. To Quinn's surprise, the vampire actually agreed to do so.

The vampire was in fact amazed by the fact that the content of the tray still stayed in the tray without slipping onto the floor due to the girl's movement.

As soon as they sat down at the table, the bubbly blonde clapped her hands together excitedly, "So… how long have you two been dating?"

Rachel and Quinn both choked on the air spontaneously before blushing furiously. "We are NOT dating at all!"

They looked at each other and violently shook their heads in union.

"Calm down, bitches." The Latin was getting impatient and looked annoyed for them disrupting her peace to enjoy her lunch. Or her sexy time with the blonde in the janitor's closet during lunchtime, since the blonde usually liked to eat her instead of... Well, anyway...

The taller blonde frowned. "But you acted like a couple. Doing all the bicker stuff, and Quinn couldn't stop talking about you for like months."

"That's true. The most repressed lemon I have ever seen." Santana finally managed to remove her eyes from the food and glanced at a surprised brunette and a embarrassed blonde. Then, she put down her fork since she decided that it seemed more amusing to tease the head cheerleader than to eat.

"Wait, let me guess. You are the one who sent Q balloons and snappy cards on the Valentine's Day, the white rose, and the necklace on her birthday last year." Santana suddenly saw clearly.

"That was so sweet, Rae!" The blonde was hooting. "Mr. Schue, our Spanish class teacher, had to physically jump in front of the window to block everyone's fixed gaze at those huge balloons floating outside the classroom that day! How did you manage that? Lots of cherubic puppies carried balloons with Quinn's name on them. Ohhhh, and those bubbles with hearts in them when we were having cheerleader practice!"

The Latin glared at the vampire though and narrowed her eyes. "So it's YOU who interrupted my lady kisses, which I have to point out was the only activity I was engaged in during that period! God, Britt was so thrilled that as soon as she laid her eyes on that balloon, I had to hold her back to prevent her from jumping out of the window to catch the balloon once those crazy dogs let the balloons fly away to the sky! And what that damn paper hearts? We had to clean them up after running for extra laps under Sue's MONITOR!"

The blonde kissed her girlfriend one more time as compensation before continued, "And the day after her birthday, Q insisted wearing the necklace to school and had a huge fight with Finn. They nearly broke up."

"Oh, so they are still together?" The vampire seemed to only care about this damn part. She was so smug at these two's words and the cheerleader's blush that she suddenly felt sick at hearing that disgusting name.

The taller brunette narrowed her eyes. "Holy crap, Q. You are not the only one has a crush."

The vampire and cheerleader flushed and looked away.

"You will make such a sweet couple." The taller blonde hooted excitedly and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

The Latin was just laughed as those two faces became deeper crimson as the bubbly blonde's words. "Definitely, Britt-Britt, but we are the hottest for sure!"

"So how did you two bitches meet?" The Latin opened her mouth to accept the food her girlfriend fed her, eyeing Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn started to panic while Rachel reached her hand. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand securely before replied naturally, "I am an old friend of Quinn's big sis and when she went to visit us one year ago, we… kinda… ran into each other." That was actually the truth and Rachel winked at Quinn when she used a playful tone to emphasize the part about running into each other.

Quinn blushed at that accident encounter.

The Latin was agape. "Q, did you… Oh, no. You did not run into this hobbit and Frannie…" Before she had the chance to finish this sentence, her girlfriend covered her hands on her mouth and stopped her, but she had already got the answer through Rachel's giggle and Quinn's curse.

"So you are here to visit Q?" The blonde asked and changed the subject.

"Actually, I am planning on staying for a while since my family has business here." Rachel smiled while Quinn raised her eyebrows at the vampire.

"Rule number one: if you ever want to stay at the same table with us, you need to either join in the cheerio or step out of this… clothes." Santana looked disgustingly.

"San, be good!" Brittany shoved her girlfriend on her arm and beamed to Rachel. "I love your outfit, the owl. Santa has a sweater with a union eating donuts and she wears it all the time when we…"

It was the Latin's turn to stifle the blonde's words, earning the laughter from Rachel and Quinn.

"Don't get too vivid, B," Quinn said through laughing.

"Thanks for reminding me of the clothes, Santa." Rachel made sure her tone was sickly sweet at the nickname, earning a huff from the other brunette. Then, the vampire stated seriously, "I will change tomorrow. Today I went from home too hurry to change from last night's activity attire." And the vampire intentionally dropped a look at the blonde beauty beside her who was now as red as a tomato.

"Fuck off, elf." Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't get into details."

"Would you please allow me to remind you that you should thank me?"

"Excuse me?" Santana's eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared in her hairline.

"If not me, you are clearly the dwarf there," Rachel argued rationally.

The other brunette huffed yet failed to rebut.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and blew a kiss to her.

"Get a room, bithes!" Santana shouted with a mouthful fries.

"But…" The vampire smirked. "I would rather die as a hobbit than live as a giant." She gave a pointed look at the blonde sitting next to her who rolled her eyes. Quinn should know the vampire would never drop that topic easily.

"I love this girl!" The Latin laughed along.

***FLASHBACK***

_Quinn was sitting on the vampire's extremely comfortable couch eating homemade cupcakes-yes, she knew Sue would kill her, but she just couldn't resist them-when the vampire called from her laptop._

"_Hell, Quinn, check this out!"_

"_Language, Rachel!"_

_The vampire just rolled her eyes and rebutted sarcastically, "Don't talk when you mouth is full, Quinnie."_

"_Do NOT call me that!" The blonde girl shrieked. "You cannot just run up to my front door unexpectedly and announce you are invented to the dinner like you can tell the different between a stick and a salad."_

"_I did that with Frannie all the time."_

_Quinn covered her eyes with hands embarrassedly._

"_Besides, it's a great opportunity for me to get to know you better. You have to admit, your parents like me." The vampire winked slyly._

"_That's because you can totally hold up a conversation with them about their generation!" Quinn recalled the time her parents felt so young that there was one teenage girl who could not only know but also appreciate their fashion taste._

"_Come on, relax. I like to make your parents happen, okay. Plus, what they don't know doesn't hurt them. They don't have to know that I live 400 years and am able to easily hold up a pleasant conversation with a mummy."_

"_Fine, whatever makes you sleep if you need to sleep." The blonde ignored the vampire's eye roll. "So what did you want to check out?"_

"_I am checking you out." The vampire was teasing until she truly laid her eyes on the blonde and her gaze smoldered with desire. She moved her eyes painfully slow from the human girl's flawless face to her beautiful hazel eyes to her small yet exquisite breasts, which fitted perfectly for Rachel's hands-and boy, did her hands miss the feeling of the softness-not to mention her erect nipples proudly coveting for attention, which were screaming for Rachel's tongue on them. The vampire shook her head but only got more enchanted by the human's toned abs and bare legs. She could fall in sleep just by listening to her strong heartbeat or watching her chest rising and falling. _

_How could a human be so perfect?_

_Quinn thought the vampire was intentionally teasing her but she blushed when she found the vampire's open stare full of lust and adoration. Then she suddenly felt self-conscious and used the cupcake tray to cover her lower body._

"_Hum…" The vampire growled for the loss of the drooling view and intentionally licked her lips. "That looks even more delicious." And then she pretended a movement of bite._

_The blonde blushed, motionless for a few seconds. To the vampire's surprise, Quinn burst into laughter. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you try to be harmful?"_

_The vampire pouted and rolled her eyes that that human but failed to hide her smile as well. "Fine, hear this. William McKinley High School's Football Team recently had achieved a shockingly new record: love game during one entire season. Since it is in one of the best football states in the United States, this high school football team is supposed to win more games than their predecessors, who did a poor job yet managed to win at least one game at one season. Apparently, the new captain, who has abnormal height, is not capable of playing his quarterback position. On the other hand, the Glee club, New Direction, was just winning their Sectional. Therefore, one honest advice to the head cheerleader, who is the current girlfriend of the quarterback of Titan, which surprisingly fit its captain, should choose the male lead vocalist as her homecoming date."_

"_You do realize that this school which you are laughing at is the same school I am attending."_

"_Of course, and I was just teasing the football team. The blog also mentioned about the cheerleading team winning 6 championships in a row, and the glee club is doing okay by winning the National 3 times. No offence."_

"_None taken. And that head cheerleader is me, which…"_

"_Makes Finn, aka the moron, your current boyfriend?! I was not expecting that!" The vampire cursed mentally. "So you do have a boyfriend?"_

_Quinn bit her lips and hesitated. "It's normal for a high school girl to have a boyfriend."_

"_Well, but clearly not a tomato head whose size could make you wrench your neck when you guys are kissing." The vampire didn't understand why this conversation got this direction, a new direction, or why the fact that this human girl had a boyfriend bothered her a lot._

"_It's not like everyone is as short as you," The blonde teased. The blonde always found Rachel's height was perfect for her to hug. Their curves just fit each other._

"_I can be over 6 feet when I turn." The vampire pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_Quinn wanted to smile at how adorable the vampire was when she threw tempers like a spoiled diva._

"_So how is he? How are you? Are you planning to have sex…"_

"_I don't know!" Quinn was nervous, and she thought a lot about this since their first meet._

"_How could you not know?" The vampire's face was unreadable._

"_My two best friends both are no longer virgins and I am perhaps one of the few along with unpopular losers who still hold V-cards. I don't know. It doesn't seem like a big deal, okay? I know Finn is a boy and he wants it. I also know he may be not the smartest or the most ideal boyfriend, but he is a nice and decent guy, okay? I just really don't know how much longer I can stand." The blonde was upset, because the only explanation for the vampire to back off from their make up section, Quinn could think of, was that the vampire found she was not attractive enough._

"_But you cannot just compromise like this. You will regret that." The vampire sounded torn and desperate._

"_How do you know? You know NOTHING about me!" The blonde shouted and threw the cupcake tray back to the glassy table so hard that the huge sound of friction made the vampire winced. Quinn knew she was being irrational, but she was too petulant to think straight. She started to walk out of the apartment._

"_Quinn…I know for a fact that you are not happy when you are with him." The vampire wanted to say something like "you deserve better", but she couldn't._

_The blonde's body stiffened and for a moment she knew, if the vampire just said something… anything, she would run back to the room and hug her tight._

_However, nothing happened._

***FLASHBACK ENDS* **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seal it with a Kiss

**A/N: Thx 4 the reviews and I really love that the more chapter I add, the more enjoy you get~**

The vampire knew it was the blonde even before the door was open, but she kept fixing her eyes outside of that glassy window. The unique rhythm of the human heartbeat was annoying the vampire. It allured her in the daytime and haunted her in her sleep.

The blonde didn't say anything either. She knew the vampire knew her existence. They seemed to develop an unspoken code for communication somehow along with their encounters.

The blonde always enjoyed watching the vampire who had neon lights reflecting on her face.

"Like what you are seeing much?" The ex-diva smiled.

The vampire never smiled in… decades, but was she flirting with her? Like the way they flirted in front of her best friends during the lunch time?

"Yes, and so what?" The blonde raised her eyebrows and was pleased to catch the vampire off the guard by this straight response. "You have a thing for the window or something?"

"Ow, yep, I have a thing for lots of things," The brunette mocked.

"Like what?"

"Like I have a thing for you," The vampire replied before she realized what she just said. _Damn, great job, Berry. What a brilliant retort!_

The vampire cleaned her throat to break the awkward silence. "So what are you doing here?"

"I broke up with Finn." Quinn raised her phone in her hand to show her the text she sent to the boy. Quinn knew that breaking up via texts was lame, but she knew the boy could get violent once he was angry and the vampire was not there.

"Oh." That was the only respond from the vampire since she clearly did NOT see that was coming, but she knew she was supposed to say something. "That's…great…no, I mean congrats. Well, I think I mean sorry?"

Quinn titled her head to one side and was amused by the vampire's stutter. Under the human's soft stare, the vampire blushed and finally shut up. _God, she was so adorable. I wanna nip her cheeks. What are you thinking, Quinn Fabray, FOCUS!_

Quinn cleaned her throat before asking, "What were you doing back to the school?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and she knew this was coming. She cursed the human chick in her heart. Maybe this time, she was lucky enough that the blonde chick could just learn that her tacit equaled NO and she would just let it go.

"A new transforming student with family business? Why, Rachel?" Hell, of course the human chick never learnt, and she walked closer and closer, dangerously closer. Her nature scent tickled her nostrils.

The vampire sighed, "Fine, you won. I came there because I am afraid you could be in danger because of last night's party. They may go after you when I am not around." She avoided the girl's eyes and shifted uncomfortably in her sitting position near the window.

Second later, the vampire felt a pair of lips covered hers softly yet familiarly. Pale hands went through her thick dark mane and comfortably caressed her scalp, lips starting to suck the vampire's bottom petals patiently. Rachel closed her eyes and finally let all her thoughts get lose. The envy she felt towards the boy, the fear she felt of the possibility of losing the human girl. They all disappeared in the soft lips sucking her upper lip, the hands busy massaging her scalp, and the body close to hers between her legs.

She kissed back pouring all the confusing emotion she felt about this girl into this kiss, and she bit on her bottom lip, entering her mouth.

The room was getting hotter.

The blonde girl suddenly pulled back.

The vampire looked up at the girl dizzily, and then she held her breath, watching the girl getting rid of her tops in awe.

The girl was an angel. Her skin was whiter with glow when she was in moonlight. Quinn's exclusively vulnerable yet animate beauty never failed to charm the vampire, and the angel was straddling her waist.

Rachel rubbed her hands up and down at the blonde's sides and purred, "You are so beautiful." Then she drove in to connect her lips to her breast and used one free hand to touch the other. She licked and sucked the tit like a curious babe playing with her favorite new toy, and her hand squeezed and fiddled with her breast. Rachel was about to switch her side, when Quinn pulled her tresses gently, urging her to pull her head up to a lingering kiss.

Rachel was surprised when Quinn's tongue competed with hers for domination. She used her hands to scrabble both of her breasts firmly and nipped her nipples teasingly, Quinn gave up, submissively groaning in the vampire's mouth. Rachel broke their kisses and restarted to attack the human's neck with open-mouth kisses, which left raspberries for sure.

Quinn held the vampire's head firmly at that place and was silently panting, begging for more. Without either of them notice, their hips started to grind into each other in a harmonious rhythm.

When Rachel was about to lose it, she felt the wetness from both her crotch and Quinn's groin oozing from her slit. She reluctantly pulled back to catch her breath. Quinn pulled their foreheads together, body shaking violently.

Trying her best to push her sexual frustration aside, the vampire finally managed to say something in a husky voice, "I want more…I really do…but we are not ready." She didn't know whether she was telling the truth or not. She knew the girl on her lap was not going to hurt her, but she was still scared, scared being rejected by this angelic girl.

She was far too perfect to be hers.

Quinn still shut her eyes tightly closed and nodded, but she didn't let the vampire go. Instead, she wrapped her arms more tightly around the brunette.

"Are you tired? It has been a long day." The vampire subconsciously ran her hand through golden tresses and kissed her temple gently.

The girl nodded again and sighed contently in the vampire's embrace. The hug was too comfortable to leave. She felt sleepy at once.

The vampire wordlessly pulled her into her and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. She placed the blonde carefully on her bed and sat next to her. Quinn murmured something unintelligible. Well, maybe, unintelligible to humans, but…the vampire smiled and was more than happy to lie down next to her. As soon as she touched the sheet, Quinn clung to the vampire. They surprisingly fitted perfectly, as if their bodies were made for each other. She whispered a "nightly night, meanie" and fell asleep sweetly. The vampire cuddled the human girl closely to her body after sending out a massage to Judy, Quinn's mother. She turned off the lights and ravenously took as much warmth as possible from the other girl, falling asleep with a smile on her face and a human tangling her body like an octopus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Best Orgasm

**A/N:****devilgrrl182, MORE FABERRY LOVE for sure ;) Just in case if you wanna change a flavor, I have three stories working on, so you can check them out. They are hopefully three different styles [~wink~]**

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Quinn moaned and turned her body sleepily. Her body was aching all over. She frenziedly fiddled her arms to catch the morning clock at her nightstand. However, instead of catching the cold metal, she felt her arms hit something cold yet soft.

"Oh, god, woman… I cannot believe you. I should just leave you in bed alone and let you miss today's school."Quinn stopped breathing, her body stiffening like a stone in her back yard. She tried to think a-mile-a-second and was relieved that she didn't do something embarrassing last night. However, when she felt her upper body was exposed to the cold air, she screamed, pulling the sheet firmly up to her chin to cover her torso.

"What's the hell?!"

Quinn pulled the sheet too hard that she directly sent the vampire out of the double Queen-size bed. No wonder she couldn't touch the nightstand.

"Geez, you hit and intentionally tried to murder FOUR-HUNDRED-YEAR-OLD lady who was just nice enough to give you a wake-up call after you practically molested her last night." The vampire was rubbing her head and finally managed to stand up from the floor with a smirk.

"Oh, god, I am so sorry, Rachel. I was just…" Quinn was blushing bashfully, burying her face into her hands.

"Grumpy in the morning? PMS? Concussion like you just got me one?" The vampire teased.

"I said I am sorry." Quinn blushed harder. "What did you want me to do?"

"Keep this position and don't move."

"What?"

"I can see your breasts and pussy at this angle."

Quinn threw a pillow toward her direction.

"Quinnie!" The vampire screamed wickedly and ducked another one. "Time to go to school."

"You don't have a car?!" Quinn did not believe this.

"Why do I need one? You count on cars in New York City?"

"Then how do we get to the school, which, for your information, is 40-minute drive away."

The vampire sneered, "Like I didn't just show up to your school on time yesterday."

Quinn rolled her eyes, eyeing the vampire who crouched a little and signed the blonde to get on her back.

"You did not!"

"Yes, I damn did. Welcome to the VBR Express."

"What VBR stand for?"

The vampire rolled her eyes, "Vampire Badass Rachel."

"Why did I ever bother to ask?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Carpe diem."

"No, no, no, no, no! I will NOT ride you to school!" The blonde's eyes horribly widened.

"You wish you could ride me, but remember I am the top one." The vampire laughed.

"Eh! I am serious, Rachel!" _The vampire could be so frustrating!_

"Quinn." The vampire's smirk faded and stared intensely into the blonde's eyes. "Look at me. I would never hurt you, okay. I will always keep you safe. Just trust me." The vampire extended one of her hand to Quinn.

Quinn looked at the vampire's warm and sincere chocolate eyes, melting at her words. It's actually kinda like a fantasy to run to school with a vampire.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and extended her hand to accept her invitation.

No sooner had Quinn touched the vampire's hand than she was thrown on the vampire's back. The last thing Quinn knew, the vampire was running like hell and the adrenalin mind-blowingly seethed throughout her guns.

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!"

"YES! TAH'T RIGHT, BABE! SCREAM MY NAME!"

"I AM SERIOUS! LET ME GO!"

Before she could finish the sentence, her feet touched the ground again.

Her heart almost jumped out of her heart and her legs wobbled like they were made of jelly. Her head was throbbing and she was shaking all over.

She wanted to shout at the vampire, who was now watching her with a smirk on, but she opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"Quinn." The vampire kept a serious face on. "You don't need to thank me for giving you the best orgasm ever!"

Eventually, Quinn was composed enough to take charge in her territory for a brand new day.

She held up her head high and marched into the hall, her hand held the vampire's possessively.

Just as she was about to make to her locker, a huge shadow clouded over her.

"What's the hell, Quinn? You… You gonna be kidding me, right? You couldn't just dump me through a text and go after another girl!" Finn was confused and…confused when he noticed their linking hands.

Rachel was beyond pissed._ He didn't just question Quinn's decision of choosing me over him! This tomato head should really be careful with his mouth, unless he never wants to tickle again in the rest of his life! _

Just as the vampire was about to change her form and beat the hell out of the giant, the oaf had already been shoved into the locker with a large humph.

The throng in the hall way froze at their spot and held their breath along with the vampire to witness what was about to happen.

The Head Bitch in Charge, Quinn Fabray, just dumped the dumb Finn Hudson, the golden Quarterback of that never-win football team, and now she was grabbing the poor boy's front collar and sent death stare at him.

"Listen very carefully! FINN HUDSON! I, QUINN FABRAY, can do anything I want, and that including texting you to say GO TO HELLL AND I AM SO DONE WITH YOU! Don't you dare to question me!"

The boy looked horrified and struggled to unfetter from the cheerleader's grasp but failed.

"But, Quinn, we were happy together. We were the golden couple, and we are meant to be."

"Happy? Which eye of yours told you that I was ever happy when I was with you? I want someone who is brave enough to have an ambitious dream, not a lima loser like you who couldn't ever stand up for your stepbrother proudly, who is talented enough to keep an intelligent conversation with me, not you who barely spell out a few English words and never understand others words besides 'cool' and 'awesome'. I want a person who is romantic enough to woo me, not you who count on girls to prepare for a Valentine's Day and consistently forget important dates, who is loyal enough to not sweep around between girls, you don't really believe anyone is possible falling for your creepy grin, right? I want a person who is caring enough to take care of me, who is interesting enough to make me laugh, who is sexy enough that I can feel electricity when they are around me all the time, and who is stud enough to last through AT LEAST a make-out section."

The vampire was wet as hell, fixing her gaze on Quinn's lips._ Who ever said that only she speaks in paragraphs? Oh, boy, isn't she sexy when she is angry and flushing like that?_

"What are you saying?" The boy was never in the loop. It was not the blonde's first time to wonder how this boy managed to get into a high school.

"See, this is exactly the reason why I am done with you. I AM DONE WITH YOU. Now, AM I CLEAR?" With that, the cheerleader stepped back and let the boy go before he peed in his pants.

The boy could only manage to nod before turning around to run away from Quinn as if he was afraid she would change her mind about letting him go.

"Wow… Bossy human chick is so hot," The vampire murmured under her breath and stared at the cheerleader's cheeks, which were still a little flame from the early shouting. _Damn, that eyebrow rise was so damn sexy. That has to be illegal._

The cheerleader turned around with a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows like nothing happened. "Are you coming to the class, Berry?"

Without answering that, the vampire pulled the cheerleader down and their tongues met for a sloppy kiss.

"I am not_ that_ perfect you know." The vampire rested their foreheads together.

"Who said_ that _was about you?" Quinn smiled shyly and whispered.

The vampire smirked and lent in for another more searing kiss.

Their moment was soon ended by a coo all the way down the hall way.

"OMG, you guys are so cute!" Brittany suddenly rushed to pull them in a bear hug and kissed both of them respectively and then winked at her girlfriend, who was howling from behind and slowly took out a ten-dollar bill to her bubbly girlfriend.

When she met her friends' questionable eyebrow rises, Brittany shrugged. "Santa didn't believe Quinn would PDA before the first period begins."

"Quinn was Not a prude at all," The vampire grinned and announced proudly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Maybe not for you."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Don't be jealous, Santa."

"Bite me, Berry!"

Two blondes watched the two brunettes amusingly and shook their heads. Sometimes, Quinn kept wondering whether the vampire was four hundred years old or four years old. Quinn was snapped back from her thoughts when Brittany linked their arms and headed to their shared first period.

Two brunettes were soon hot on their tails and surprisingly became unusual quiet.

Quinn was confused, so she turned her head over her shoulder only to find out that the two brunettes was drooling over two blondes' asses respectively.

Knowing she was being caught, the vampire just shrugged and openly gave a thumb-up to the head cheerleader and mouthed "keep going."

_High School is so much fun!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vegan for You

Lunch period again.

Three cheerleaders along with a vampire occupied a table.

"So, Rae, how was classes? Today is your first day, right?" Brittany asked friendly. "I really wanna know more about you, but your schedule is the same as Q's and we share only two classes."

"Boring. They taught stuff I have already known decades ago." The vampire shrugged.

"I bet you can kick Q's and Mike's asses then." Santana smirked. "They are the top students in our school."

"I knew you are a nerd, Quinnie," The vampire teased the blonde next to her.

Quinn rolled her eyes and ignored the Latin's sneer.

"Why don't you eat meat, Rae?" The bubbly blonde curiously looked at Rachel's plate.

"What are you? From medieval fossil?" The Latin added and threw venom as soon as she got the chance to snap back at the vampire.

"I'm a vegan actually," Rachel stated without batting an eyelash in a matter-of-fact tone, removing her gaze from her salad to Quinn's eyes. "Yes, but I do eat other succulent meat, like pussy, maybe?"

"Oh, god, this girl rocks!" The Latin suddenly laughed and high-fived with the shorter brunette. Quinn was blushed at the vampire's words, but she was also moved by her deep meaning of the vegan.

***FLASHBACK***

_The blonde cheerleader pushed through the translucent door into the office and nearly bumped onto some unknown Victoria Secrets model-like blonde women who wore heavy make-up and were laughing after hearing her apologies._

"_She is so adorable." One woman smiled seductively while the other tried to pinch her cheeks but she instinctively snapped her hands away._

"_Wow, she was hot and indomitable. I knew she was so her favorite flavor." The woman smiled instead of showing any trace of anger._

"_Rachel! Isn't it illegal for you to consume a junior?" Both the women burst into laughing and shouted toward the inner room._

"_Just leave and leave her alone." The voice was cold and strict._

_The women gazed at Quinn with venom after hearing the vampire's voice but eventually just did what they were told._

"_What was that?!" Quinn accused the vampire who was weeping her mouth with a napkin leisurely like a junkie had just had a hit before she got into the room._

"_What are you doing here?" The vampire snapped back ignoring her question and attitude._

"_I cannot believe you. The first time when you found out that I was a virgin, you backed off from our…make out section." Was that making out? "And the next time when I told you that I may give my virginity away, you have been avoiding me all these days. Are you jealous?"_

"_Don't flatter yourself." The vampire sneered but didn't look at her in the eyes like she normally would do when she wanted to make a point._

"_Yep, so what was that? Hook up with some random street girls?"_

"_Who the hell are you to judge my life? Like you are not one of my bloody bags whose blood couldn't be used." The vampire kinda lost it and she instantly regretted said those words._

_Quinn looked like she was smacked on the face and tried her best not to let her tears fall, "You know what? You are damn right! Who the hell are you and why the hell do I care?!"_

_With that yelp, Quinn turned around and was about to run away from this place when she felt her wrist was caught firmly._

"_Quinn, stop. Don't do anything stupid."_

"_I am doing the dumbest thing in my life: coming here to check on some blood sucker!"_

"_I am sorry, but you don't understand."_

"_And I am not interested in."_

"_Please, I need you, Quinn, but it hurts too much." The helplessness in the vampire's voice hampered the blonde's struggle, and her body stiffened, waiting for the vampire to continue._

"_I want you so bad but I couldn't. If I ever drink your blood, I would become slave for you until I die."_

"_What was that supposed to mean?"_

_Quinn turned around and faced the vampire, who was clearly upset with irresistible puppy eyes._

"_Maybe you could have a sit." The vampire loosed the grasp on her wrist and patted the space next to her on the couch._

_Quinn did what she was told and carefully, almost instinctively caught the vampire's smaller hand to comfort her._

_The vampire's eyes located on their intertwined hands and sighed. "This is a story about the origin of us, blood suckers." She laughed humorlessly at that alias._

_When Quinn was about to apologize, the vampire held up one hand of hers to stop her and continued, "We was human once, but some DNA mutation changed us forever. Once the ancient people found out about us, they enslaved us and enforced us to serve for the aristocracy, especially the maiden princesses."_

_Rachel was in pain when she recalled that bark time and shivered uncontrollably. "They fed us on virgin blood, and then we had no choice but to become slaves to the blood's owner since we would be dying without that blood and we would sacrifice our lives to protect our owners till we die."_

"_So, the vampires would die along with the death of their owners?"_

"_They wished." The vampire sneered._

_Quinn was horrified by the appearance on the vampire's face._

"_The vampire would die long before that happened. They will die as soon as their owner no longer needed protection."_

"_When is the time when there is no need of protection?"_

"_When the girl lost her virginity to the man she loves."_

"_Then what will happen?"_

"_We die because our duty is done. One vampire could not live up to 15 years or 16 years at that time and humans found a way to increase our population." Then the vampire smiled devilishly. "Karma was a bitch. Vampires finally became strong enough to unfetter themselves and from that day, Vampires fed on their enemies' blood only."_

"_So that's the reason why vampires hate humans."_

"_Yap__, and I would die if I drink your blood."_

"_Is there a way to save…you?" Quinn asked under her breath almost as if she was afraid to hear the answer._

"_The girl's willing virginity." The vampire forced a smile and shook her head like it was mission impossible. "We are cursed, and this is the only so-called antidote. But it never ended well. The vampire would lose their power and become human slowly."_

"_How slow?"_

"_You never know."_

"_What if…"_

"_The human dies before the transformation?"_

_Quinn nodded._

"_The vampire becomes a zombie and lives forever alone in this cursed cold world." Rachel shivered at the merely thought._

_Quinn cried._

"_Hey…" The vampire held the girl closely to her chest. "What's wrong?"_

"_I am sorry." Quinn cried and couldn't help but image what would be like if that day Rachel didn't control herself._

"_Don't be sorry, okay. It's not your fault. And I am sorry too for snapping at you. I just want you to be safe."_

"_Quinn." _

_Quinn looked up to meet those sincerely warm orbs._

"_Sorry to be insensitive. I can be a vegan, you know. Like stop drinking human's blood."_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Captain V

**A/N:****KAAY YEAHS and FabPezBerry78, thx a lot! I will never give this up, and I am really glad you like it. School starts, but I promise you that I will continue this Faberry Love!**

This was another day that Rachel propagated the advantage of being a vegan, and this vampire really took full advantage of the high school resource to establish a Go Vegan Association.

As a reincarnation of bacon, Quinn had sworn that she would never betray bacon. However, here she was. With a huge captain-V badge on the left chest, she was sitting at a table with groups of students who were infatuated with listening to the vampire's words. Well, staring at her soft lips parted and closed to be more specific, in Quinn's case. When Santana asked about this captain-V emblem earlier, Quinn instantly made up a lie about this was the token for the club of Vampire, which technically was not a lie. Therefore, Brittany was so excited to come that she drugged Santana along.

She signed contently and suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"Marry me!" The bubbly blonde with glassy eyes sitting next to Quinn screamed subconsciously.

"What's the hack, Britt?!" The Latin at her side snapped her head to her girlfriend in horror.

The blonde looked spellbound, and instantly Quinn knew what happened and turned her head back to the vampire.

"You did not, Rachel!" Quinn effectively shook her head and found out that most of the people in this crowd were blonde with hazy eyes and dopey grin.

Rachel just smirked and shrugged.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Time Traveler's Wife? You like it?" The vampire's lips quirked up into a smile when she spotted her favorite blonde reading peacefully in her couch on a lazy Saturday afternoon._

"_Yep, it's so touching." The blonde wept some tears from her face._

"_Cliché." The vampire rolled her eyes and sneered._

"_No, it's NOT! Have you read it?" The blonde couldn't believe the vampire and defended._

"_You do know that you are reading a story about a dramatic love story between a human being and a vampire, right?"_

"_Wait, Henry was a vampire?"_

"_Hum…"_

"_Then the time traveling ability?"_

"_Born that way."_

"_What's yours?"_

"_You don't know mine, if you really know me so well besides my ages? I thought those were all on my CV." The vampire mocked the human, and Quinn blushed under her stare after she recalled her blunt during their first encounter._

"_I don't understand," The blonde murmured._

"_Really, so you do have dumb time," The vampire teased._

_Quinn wrung her eyebrows-the cutest frown the vampire had ever seen. "I mean why a vampire needs a voice like yours because I can understand the time traveling power. However, what's a voice for? It's not like a vampire needs a job to win bread to feed them."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes and interrupted the blonde's rumble, no matter how adorable it seemed. "No. My voice was to tempt prey, and I can move fast, like really fast, so I can..."_

"_Kill the prey when it was lost in your voice." Quinn was nodding._

"_Yes." Rachel was wearing that reputed hundred-watt show face._

"_It isn't that like euthanasia?" Quinn was amused and chuckled._

"_I had never killed before." Rachel shrugged. "But I can practice now." She licked her lips hungrily and showed her fangs to Quinn, pretending to be intimidated._

_The blonde girl just laughed and ruffled with the vampire's hair carelessly._

_The vampire grumbled for a while but she couldn't fight the smile crept up her lips when she made the girl happy._

"_So," The blonde closed the book in her lap and carefully put in the bookmark and seemed to ask carelessly, "do you have a certain type of prey?"_

_Rachel laughed and smirked slyly. "Apparently yes. Blonde, tall, fit, sexy and husky voice, sparking hazel eyes, and a little bit bitchy temper fixed with a seasoning of nerd."_

_The blonde was blushing. "Are you using your ability now…"_

"_No, I can prey you without my vampire power since I am always irresistible to a human."_

"_Diva." Quinn threw a cushion toward the vampire who was sitting behind her desk._

"_Bitch." The vampire pretended that was hurt and ducked the attack._

"_You just said you love my bitchy side." The blonde faked a hurting face._

"_I did NOT!" The vampire tried to play dumb._

"_Yes, you did!"_

_The vampire stopped her work on her laptop and slowly strutted to the human's spot with a little extreme sway to the hip._

_Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat._

_Then the vampire started to move in light speed. Within a second, the vampire pinned the blonde into the couch and started to tickle her as hard as her can._

"_Oh, god, oh, god. Stop…I cannot…" Quinn moaned through laugher with tears in her eyes._

_The vampire was being playful with the human and then something felt wrong. She started to be fully aware of their current position and felt aroused by the human's groan when she was writhing under her._

_She wanted to bit her so hard and to lick her, to suck her, to fuck her, and sent her into oblivion._

"_Oh, Rae, you have to stop… I am dying here." The word "dying" or the nickname "Rae" with the inconsistent breath was like a trigger pulled in the vampire's head, she suddenly jumped away from the human's body like being burnt by the fire._

"_Sorry," She murmured and left the room with a breathless blonde passing out on her couch._

_When the vampire reemerged from the bathroom, she chuckled at the sign, shaking her head. The human girl was such a liability. She smiled yet complained mentally. Nevertheless, she pulled some comforters to cover the blonde's body and lay down next to her, spooning her from behind._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Quinn tried hard to comfort the Latin that Britt was just being Britt, but Santana was furious about Britt's outburst. Thus, she refused to spend the lunch period in the cafeteria with Quinn and Rachel. Instead, Quinn guessed, Santana was probably claiming Britt in one of the janitor closets.

Anyway, the vampire seemed quite pleased with her speech and new club members. Quinn couldn't help but smile when she saw the grin on the vampire's face.

However, she couldn't help but growl as well when she looked down her lunch. Somehow, the vampire managed to convince the cook in the school to do one day of vegan-friendly food, which led to the salad in Quinn's hand instead of cheese burger, her usual lunch.

"Hey, babe. Don't give me that face, okay." The vampire's smile flattered a little.

"I am alright." Quinn was more likely to convince herself. "I am not a baconholic."

"Really?" The vampire chuckled at the cheerleader's choice of word since she was pretty sure that the blonde made it up. "Come on, babe. Cheer up. I love how you support my work, so here comes your reward."

Quinn lighted up at the word "reward" and whipped her head as fast as light to the vampire's direction.

Rachel put out a lunch box out of nowhere and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn was on her cloud nine when she opened the box and discovered the hot bacon in it.

The vampire looked at the blonde with a little fear when she was devoured the meat like she had never eaten before.

"Quinn?"

"Hum…"

"Did you know that this is really creep?"

"Hum…"

"You are more of a blood-sucker than me."

"Sha…Da.."

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Quinnie."

"SHUT UP and let me eat!"

**A/N2: I don't own**_** Time Traveler's Wife**_**. Oops, almost forget, I won't own Glee [~wink~]**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Never Again

**A/N: School is busy, but I promise you I would never give this up, so ENJOY!**

"S, have you seen Rachel?" Quinn stopped Santana on her way to the next class.

"Aren't you the one who has the same schedule as hers?" Santana tried to skirt her to keep going.

"Well, she was not herself this morning, and she only dropped me to the school. I haven't been able to contact her after receiving her text saying that I may have to find another drive after school today."

"No wonder I found it's extremely peaceful today." The Latina feigned a pensive face and nodded.

"I am serious, and I am worried about her. It's so not her style." The blonde was worried and ignored the Latina's comment.

Santana held up her hands in the air after she saw the serious look on the blonde's face.

"Wow, wow, Q, the dwarf was away for one day, and you catch lovesickness. Besides, it's not like she is your chauffeur or something, and I am pretty sure Britt and I can drop your ass somewhere near your home as well." Santana was going to go on until she noticed the unbelieving face of the blonde. "What?!"

"You started to ramble like Rachel," Quinn pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "And the big word."

Santana's eyes widened, but she recovered quickly. "Whatever you say, blondie. Now, if you are really that desperate. Well, sure you are, since you start to delusion me as your little hobbit, then where is her address?"

* * *

"Holy… No fucking way!" Santana looked up to the building in front of her and looked agape. "Berry lives here?"

"San, they say there is a swimming pool on the roof. Can we go there?" Brittany was clapping her hands impatiently as soon as they stepped out of the parking lot. Well, to be honest, they only drove to the front of the building and gave the employee their car key. The rest were none of their business. Quinn had to grab the Latina around the wrist to hold her back because Santana clearly misinterpreted the meaning of that poor smiling boy who was just trying to take the Latina's car key.

Too busy to answer, Quinn made the beeline to the door of the skyscraper and masterly pulled a black card from her bra, well, so what? It's not like she was seducing the vampire. It was just because there is no pocket in the cheerleading uniform.

Before she pushed the close bottom on the elevator hard over and over again, Santana and Brittany rushed into the box and crunched down to catch up their breath.

"Did you really try to ditch us after we dropped your ass over here?" Santana stared at Quinn. At first, Quinn thought she was just being typical Santana, but soon she knew that under the bitchy icing was the warm and concerned heart of the Latina, who hid her soft spot for someone she cared by her verbal attack.

Quinn smiled and mouthed a "thank you" to Santana, who only rolled her eyes but smiled back anyway.

"Whatever, it's not like I forgive her for seducing MY girlfriend."

Quinn pushed through the translucent door into the office and found out there was no light but a weak panting sound. A huddle-up figure in the corner near the window instantly caught Quinn's attention.

"Ow, god, Rachel, are you okay?!" Not before the door was close did the blonde kneel down in front of the vampire who was now leaning all her weight on the window of her office and silently shaking.

Quinn checked the vampire thoroughly yet failed to find any wound. However, the moment she made the connection between her fingers to the vampire's skin, she knew something was very wrong because the silky and sun-kissed skin Rachel used to have was surprisingly dry and darker with a few visible cracks.

Just as she was about to pull the vampire into a hug to stop her shiver, Rachel, whose eyes still shut tightly, harshly pushed her away as if she was the plague. "No…" That was the only word the vampire struggled to let out before she collapsed onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on here? _Twilight Zone_?" Even Santana was slightly panicked at this moment.

Only this time, it was Brittany who firstly spoke something intelligent.

"Is Rachel ill? We are going to the hospital!"

"No!" This time it was Quinn who spoke up, and she finally realized what the cause of Rachel's illness was. The vampire was weakening due to the lack of human blood. It was clear that drinking small animal's blood was not enough to sustain the vampire's life.

Pushing away the guilt since she was the reason why Rachel was going through this and the hurt emerging from the moment Rachel pushed her away, the blonde watched the unconscious vampire on the floor. She was never so afraid in her whole life that she didn't want to think for one second that she may never be able to see the vampire's smug wink, which Rachel thought she was being charming, but always turned out to be funny, yet Quinn found oddly cute; she may never be able to see the vampire's seductive smirk when she was confident about something she had a thing for, Broadway, law, and Quinn; she may never be able to feel her coldness in the summer and wake up under her intensive stare in her secure arms; she may never again receive any thoughtful and sweet surprise at her birthday and huge romantic gesture on Valentine's Day; she may never be able to tell her that she loved her and her eyes had the most beautiful color she had ever seen, her smile drove her crazy, and her voice was the most breathtaking spell she had ever fallen for.

From that moment, she knew that she would do anything to keep Rachel alive, and she didn't care whether Rachel was a vampire or a human, whether she was a blood sucker or a vegan. As long as she was Rachel, the girl she fell in love with, Quinn would do anything to save her. Isn't it written in every fairy tale that one kiss or one tear could wake the beauty up and the protagonists would live happily ever after? Then what about her? What about them? She couldn't even come close to the vampire, and the only thing their proximity brought to the vampire was endless torture of the want for blood, which the vampire couldn't take. It was puerile of her to ask the vampire to be exclusive in the risk of her dear life.

Enforcing her tears to stay in the bay, Quinn needed to be strong more than ever, for her, for Rachel, and for their happy ending. She breathed deeply before explaining calmly, "Britt, Rachel was serious anemia, and she has a very special symptom. The only solution to this emergence is to drink someone's blood."

Although Santana looked at Quinn like she was out of her mind, Brittany held up her hand to molly her girlfriend and eyed the vampire huddling up to a writhing ball one more time before nodding her head toward Quinn.

"I will do it."

However, when the taller blonde approached the vampire, Rachel winced and slightly shook her head while closing her eyes tightly to pull back.

"Rach, you have to do it." Quinn sensed the vampire's shaking and raised her voice with determination. She hated to see the vampire like this, and she even hated herself more for being so useless.

"No, Quinn. I promised you before that I would never…" The vampire was struggling from falling into the embrace of the endless darkness.

"Please Rach, do it for me, for us. Please, I don't want to lose you…"

Hearing that, the vampire suddenly opened her eyes to reveal her murkily bloody orbs and grabbed the taller blonde's arm like a predator jumping onto a prey.

"Holy shit!" Santana was lost in words and her eyes were widen with wonder when she saw Rachel showed her fangs. The vampire bit down, aiming directly to the artery on Brittany's arm mercilessly. She growled bestially, sucking the taller blonde really hard that Quinn, for a second, thought she may drink Brittany dry like her life depended on it literally. Quinn could see Brittany closed her eyes and let out a groan for pain, and her eyebrow knotted painfully. Few seconds passed, a dizziness shot through the taller blonde's body, and Brittany lost her balance.

Just as Quinn and Santana rushed to Brittany's side to catch her, a strong arm caught her stably on her midsection and the well-defied bicep placed under her neck like a cot, successfully preventing the blonde from falling onto the ground.

Santana shrieked and nearly passed out when she saw Rachel turned into a 6-feet vampire with burning amber orbs staring right back to her. She held Brittany and started to enjoy drinking her blood gracefully, licking her bruised arms from time to time. Such tenderness almost made Quinn jealous.

As soon as the vampire came back to life as the 400-year-old vampire, Rachel winked toward Quinn and still buried her fangs in the taller blonde's arm. Meanwhile, as soon as Brittany went back to consciousness along with the vampire, Brittany threw her head back and moaned. This time, she seemed to truly enjoy the feeding process. Almost too much. The vampire smirked and masterfully played with her body while the blonde was panting and writhing like she was experiencing both ecstasy and agony. Eventually, Rachel raised her head and helped Brittany, who was taken care of by Santana immediately, to sit on the couch.

"What the hell did you do to her, Berry?" The Latina hissed toward the vampire. In her eyes, no matter what the fuck was that, nothing could touch or hurt Brittany as long as she was breathing! Hell, she would make sure that even when she wasn't, she would still protect her woman!

"Brittany is okay, Santana. It was her first time, and she was just tired," Rachel reassured the furious Latina.

However, the Latina was no long paying any attention to the vampire as soon as Brittany stirred and asked for some water.

The vampire was gone and back within a second and handed the Latina a glass of water. The Latina's eyes were no leaving her lover for one split.

"Thank you so much, Britt."

The taller blonde weakly yet genuinely smiled back and gestured Rachel to go back to the other blonde, who was on the edge for a long time without making a single sound after the vampire came back to life.

"Hey," The vampire tentatively greeted and slowly approached Quinn, who was now glaring at her for some reasons.

The blonde didn't move until the vampire was one step in front of her.

Things happened too fast for the vampire to catch. The blonde launched toward her and shoved her on her chest hard.

"You are the BIGGEST jerk in the whole planet! RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!"

The vampire did not even flinch. She just calmly caught the blonde's fists in the air and pulled her into a deep hug as tightly as she can until she felt her bone was cracking under the pressure.

Rachel held Quinn against her chest and shushed her effectively by drawing small circles on her back and whispering sweet nothings to her ears.

"It's okay… Everything is okay."

The vampire pulled back just a little to look right into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes and stated seriously, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are not going to lost me." Then her face softened. "I miss you, _Quinn_."

Hearing that, Quinn finally broke down, crying freely in the vampire's strong arms.

"I miss you, too, Rach."

"Promise me you will never leave me, okay. I was so scared this afternoon." Now, Quinn was sitting in the vampire's lap, leaning into her to play with her hair on the back of her neck.

The vampire wore her infamous smirk and tightened her arms around the blonde's waist. "I am still alive, right? Don't worry, Quinnie. I will make do."

She then lifted her finger under the human's chin to force her to look into her eyes before swearing sternly, "I promise you." She ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and chuckled. "Darn, I am kinda…I think I might miss you if I won't need to hear your annoying bitchy tone anymore."

The blonde smacked the vampire's side through tears.

The vampire feigned hurt and cried out aloud.

"Did I hurt you?" The blonde instantly shot up and leaned forward to check her arms.

"Hum…" The vampire kept whining and opened one eye to eye the panicked blonde.

"Where?" The blonde was still focusing on checking her arms.

The vampire pointed at her left arm.

Quinn placed a tender kiss on that spot.

The vampire smirked and pointed her lips. "And here as well."

"Ow, god. You are such a brat!" Quinn smacked the vampire harder this time on her arm.

"God, you are such a nerd."

"Meanie!"

"Nerdy!"

"ASS!"

"BADASS."

"MY BADASS!"

"Your badass."

"Enough for the sloppy shit!" Santana shouted and broke the bubble around Quinn and Rachel.

"Don't be mean! Santy! They are cute!"

"Whatever!" Santana rolled her eyes impatiently. "Care to share what the hell was that?" She pointed the two small holes on Brittany's arm.

"Oh, about that. Thank you a lot again, Britt. And the rest can be told by my personal nerdy vampire-peadia." Without waiting for the blonde's reply, the vampire ran back to her bedroom like hell right after smacking the blonde's ass hard and loud.

"That's for the smack you placed on my arm!" And that was the last word the vampire left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Why Always So Hard

"So Rach, when do I get to feed you again?" The bubbly blonde had been excited ever since she fed Rachel once in her apartment and asked way too much questions for the vampire's like.

"Nah, Britt. You are grounded, and I am damn sure that this blood sucker never will get a chance to taste you again."

"Santa, it's not fair. You can taste me wherever and whenever you want and you even…"

"That's enough information for me to have a nightmare, B. We got it, but S is your girlfriend while R is not, so there is a difference." Quinn smiled weakly at her two best friends and secretly held more tightly on the vampire's hand under the table.

"But good stuff should be shared, right? Because that was the reason why Santa told me that we should invite Puck to join us in…" This time Santa didn't even try to look embarrassed or uncomfortable.

However, Brittany stopped after she saw the raised eyebrow of the vampire.

"What? Rachel. You haven't done a threesome before? You lived for 400 years. Doesn't that give you enough time to exploit?" The taller blonde was truly curious. Besides, even to Quinn's embarrass, she was also intrigued by this question.

The vampire started to pork her food with her fork and shrugged.

"I used to be very traditional and fell in love with one of the noble bloods in another region in a random vampire fine art exhibition. After we gave the crowd an impeccable performance together, he asked me out and we were in love until we were 25 years old. However, we grew apart after that because he set for CA while I stayed in NYC. I haven't seen him in decades."

"So you were straight? He couldn't be you only one, right? Cuz 400 years is a long time period."

"We do experience and sometimes just have some fun. Like you said, 400-year life is a wonderful opportunity for us to exploit, so homosexuals are as prevalent as heterosexuals, among the entire population. Nevertheless, I only had one boyfriend and I rarely did relationship after, and I never engaged in an intercourse involved more than two parties."

"So…"

"So?"

"Vampires do masturbate, cuz that's one party, right?"

"Really? You only conclude that, Britt?"

"Okay, let's change the subject, for god's sake. It's lunch time." Quinn waved her hands and dismissed the topic about sexual intercourse.

"Have you decided what to wear in the party tonight?" Brittany jumped into another topic without even batting her eyelash.

"What party?" The vampire only heard Quinn mention about it once without much passion, so she naturally forgot about it.

"Halloween party at Puck's place! It's such a tradition. I cannot wait to see you in the costume! No, I mean, your vampire state. That will be so much fun!"

"Actually, Rachel and I are content with staying in the couch in her apartment and watching an old black-and-white movie like most of our Saturday routine."

"Why are we not going again, Quinnie?" The vampire eyed the blonde beside her with a puzzled frown.

"Because you are very unstable today, remember? Saturday is the day of the year." Quinn was really too seriously concerned about the vampire's wellbeing to bicker over the nickname the vampire was calling her.

"But isn't it the purpose of the party to dress up to scare people? I will be perfectly qualified as a vampire with amber eyes and the 6-foot stout figure." Rachel smirked smugly.

"But Rach…" Sometimes, the vampire was really like a brat, who was sick and wanted an ice cream.

"Please, Quinn." The vampire was pouting. Rachel could be really cute when she wanted something like a brat longed for a toy or a tour to an amusement park. "Come on, I know you want to go. Besides, I really, really, really wish I can see you in that white sexy nurse skirt, which by the way is even shorter and tighter than the cheerleading uniform." Albeit, the brat would disappear as soon as the perv emerged from the deep of the vampire.

"Oh, really, Quinn owns that outfit?" The Latin was laughing so hard. "I though Quinn only owns the outfit like a mummy."

**Rachel's POV**

The bell of the last period, Spanish, of a tedious Friday finally rang, and students ran out of the classroom without hesitation.

"Wait up!" The least favorite voice of the vampire in the whole universe, Finnocence's voice, tainted both Quinn's and Rachel's ears, at least in the vampire's perspective.

"Finn, I thought I made myself clear last time in the hallway." Quinn placed her left hand on her hip and raised her left eyebrow.

_God, she is such a sex on a stick. She is making me mouth water!_

"Um, I, actually, want to talk to Rachel." The giant stretched the back of his neck.

"Oh." Quinn eyed Rachel, and Rachel winked back. "Okay."

"Wait me at the old place." Rachel grinned at Quinn one more time.

However, there was another voice.

"Quinn?" The Spanish teacher, aka the damn god-father-figure-of-the-one-and-only-golden-boy-Finn-Hudson William Schuester was weaving at the blonde, signaling her to come to the front of the classroom.

Quinn frowned a little but smiled back at the vampire, mouthing, "Guess who will be the first to finish the torture?"

"I will tear the oaf to beat you!" The vampire mouthed back with a pointed look toward Finn.

The blonde giggled and danced to the front of the classroom.

_Ow, God, please forgive me for my sinful thoughts about that uniform and the stuff underneath._

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" The vampire had already felt like she was wasting her lifetime, even though she had so much time to waste. She had basically wasted her entire 400 years before she met Quinn.

Finn gingerly stole a glance from the front of the classroom where the blonde, who was glancing toward them from time to time, maybe trying to figure out the context of their conversation or keeping an eye on the vampire to prevent her from altering form and committing a crime.

"Is it cool for you to talk outside of the classroom, because you know…" He tilted his toward the teacher and Quinn.

_Hell, no, you moron!_ Rachel was screaming inside because she hated letting the chance of hearing their interaction slipped away. She needed to make sure Quinn was safe._ Who knew whether that teacher with horrible Spanish and a butt-like chin, which always triggered people's yearning to buy him a diaper, had a Pedophilia or not?_

"Fine, but only a few minutes," The vampire hissed and stormed out of the classroom in a diva fashion.

After keeping each other in a safe distance and walking down the hall for a while, they checked in an empty classroom.

"What do you want…" The vampire was just about to snap when the boy burst out.

"I want my girlfriend back."

"Excuse me?" Sometimes, the vampire just couldn't believe the boy's nerve.

"I said she is mine. We are meant to be, you know. The quarterback and the cheerleader." The boy fleshed a goofy smile. "I used to think the fight was just like some high school drama, or Quinn thinks that the idea of lesbian can turn me on or something like that, but whatever that was, I want it to end right there."

Unable to express how she hated hearing the way this boy always put himself before Quinn in that co-called relationship, the vampire impatiently rolled her eyes and for the first time in her life she really wished that she could cross her heart and hope to die, like… literally!

"Listen up and very clearly. Quinn broke up with you and she had nothing to do with you. You know nothing, Finnkenstein. Nothing. She never loved you and she never will. You didn't treat her right and you don't deserve her!" She really wanted to show off all the memory she shared with Quinn from 4 years ago until today. She wanted to rub every detail, which Quinn imprinted in her heart, from her silky blonde hair to her sparklingly hazel eyes to her smoothly alabaster skin to her sunshine-like smile to her favorite pop and R&amp;B songs to her favorite sweet food to her favorite supernatural, of course, she lived in one, movie to her sweet, subtle yet poignant love story book to her favorite color changing according to her mood from white to black to yellow to green to blue to sleeping position like an octopus so badly, but she couldn't because it was not her place to tell, so she reined.

"It's only a matter of time before she runs back to me because I am the best banner in the whole school. I am the quarterback, and I am the one get to support her through the entire college time. I can go with her to New Heaven instead of doing distant love marathon between 4-hour train rides."

The vampire sneered. _So much you didn't know._

"I get the honor to attend the same school with her in New Heaven," The vampire stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The boy's face turned from pale to red in a short period of time, whereupon he suddenly smirked slyly with such evilness that threatened to tear his face apart.

Then, he looked into the vampire's eyes and stated with venom, "At least, I deserve her more than you do. I am the one she would like to take home to introduce to her relatives and parents proudly. The most important thing is that I am a boy. I can give her a family and children. I am going to claim her in front of the whole world and…"

The boy hadn't got the chance to finish the sentence before he was punched into the locker, slipping onto the floor. He scarily, for a moment, considered covering his face with his hands, but then he found out the vampire had already gone.

He shouted to nowhere, "Did you know that she was raised in a sickly conservative Catholic family? You are just a phrase. Screw you, bitch!"

Somehow, he believed that Rachel could hear that clearly.

**Quinn's POV**

Noisy music, crowded drunks, and stupid costumes.

After that day, Quinn felt a little distracted when she walked to the tryst spot near the parking lot where she and the vampire exclusively shared. Fortunately, the vampire seemed to be so equally unease that she hardly noticed the blonde's unusualness, which was really un-Rachel.

The conversation between the Spanish teacher and her still echoed in Quinn's head.

***FLASHBACK***

_Quinn watched the tiny diva storm out of the room with a grin. She was so cute._

"_So, Quinn." The Spanish teacher clapped his hands together and forced Quinn to refocus her attention to that damned chin, no, the eyes of her teacher. "How are you holding up?"_

_Wait, what the hell was that? Holding up? What?!_

"_I am sorry?" Quinn was truly confused._

"_I know it's really hard to break up with your first true love."_

_Seriously? The first thought popped into Quinn's mind was when did Rachel and she break up, and then she realized that he was talking about Finn. Ugh… Please give me strength, God. I hate them both, Finn and William Shoe!_

"_You know we are a family, right? You can talk to me if you want."_

"_It's really nice of you, Mr. Schuester, but I am afraid there is nothing left for me to say. We are no longer romantically involved with each other." Not like they had ever. "As far as I am concerned, I am more contented than ever." Since when had she begun to sound like the diva vampire? Shoot! She couldn't help but smile whenever she thought about her. Well, that meant basically all the time._

"_You know young love is always very rough."_

"_Apparently, if citing your marriage as an example." Schuester leered at the red-hair school consoler behind his wife's back, and in order to tether her husband, his wife faked a "babygate," which led to their divorce._

"_Um… That is not what I meant." The teacher was embarrassed. He should be, if you consider the fact that he made out with other glee director from their rival school and had his old-time crush to sleep in his bed with him when he chased after the red hair._

"_What I am applying is that you should work on the conflict and make it through. I know for a fact that Finn was really sorry and I think he deserves a second chance."_

_Quinn was furious. Who the hell would give both men, Schue and Hudson, so many chances as if they had ever had one?_

"_I am sorry, Mr. Schuester. It's really none of your business to investigate student's privacy, including their personal life. Maybe Finn views you as an adult figure, but I have my own father to interact with." She was done with this conversation, and she was about to get up and leave._

"_Speak of your parents." The Spanish teacher intentionally paused as if he knew that he was hitting the nerve._

"_Have you told them about Rachel?"_

"_It's really a pleasure to have this conversation with you, Mr. Schuester."_

_Instead of reply, that was the only reaction Schuester could get from the HBIC._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Quinn only went here in order to rule her kingdom and to keep her popularity. Who would respect her if they found out that HBIC was a nerdy geek instead of a party animal?

She looked around, founding countless unconcerned faces without color and the meaning of living. They were not worth for Quinn to live for them. She just wanted to run, to run away from the pressure from the teachers' and parents' expectation and the stress from the peers' appreciation. Subconsciously, she leaned further into the marble-cold vampire. Feeling extremely calm in her arms against her cool skin, Quinn sensed safe and dependent. With the vampire, she was willing to let herself go, to be taken care of, and to get used to it. What's more, she enjoyed more when she had to look after the super-stout-inside-yet-five-foot-one-outside vampire when she refused to drink human blood, when she became a baby whenever she felt uncomfortable, when she was stubborn enough to think she could survive in a high school community in a glee club only with a MySpace account and without the skill to get a Facebook account. What she loved the most was the part she got to teach Rachel teen slangs instead of occasional Latin or Greek, which was even more scary, jumping out of the vampire's mouth. She showed the vampire how to dance without looking like a zombie attack. She lectured the vampire that N sync was not E.T., Backstreet was not a name of a street, and Britney Spears was the one of the most influential singers besides Barbra Streisand.

Rachel was something, and maybe the only thing she believed in, and she, Quinn Fabray, was not going to give her up so easily.

_Screw you, douche butt-like chin._

As if the vampire sensed something in Quinn's mind, Rachel tightened her hold on the blonde's waist protectively and assuredly. It was the smug smirk of the vampire that made Quinn lose herself in it, and it was the sweet smile of the same vampire that reserved only for Quinn, which made her feel so loved and warm. Looking into burning yellow orbs without fear like that night, Quinn realized that she had found her direction and anchor 4 years ago.

"I am bored, Rach." Quinn looked at Rachel with a yawn. "When is the last VBR express?"

The vampire looked down at Quinn and winked. "I thought you would never ask."

Talking the vampire's extended hand without hesitation, Quinn was dragged along with Rachel and disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Would You

Carried by the vampire running in the darkness in the late October, Quinn had a surreal feeling like a jelly. Somehow, she wanted to scream out the song so bad, and the episode from _The Graduate _was playing in her head over and over again. Therefore, she hollered without giving a damn about other's thoughts, letting the wind be the only thing to cut her voice apart. There was nothing wrong with the want of a happy and carefree live.

**My mama said nothing would break me or lead me astray**

**Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away**

**You always said I was a dreamer now it's dead**

**I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy**

**Small things like**

**When I call you at home and he answers the phone**

**Or I get your machine and I don't hear me**

**When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head**

**When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

**On a love train**

**20 odd years now**

**I got off today**

**But nobody said the stop that I've taken**

**Was a stop too late**

**Now I'm alone I'm thinking of stupid**

**Hurtful small things like**

**When I call you at home and he answers the phone**

**Or I get your machine and I don't hear me**

**When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head**

**When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

**Maybe it's time to say goodbye**

**Maybe it's time to let this lie**

**This is when we must set things right**

**Now that we've gone our separate ways**

**I just can't live these desperate days**

**This is what I've been trying to say**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

When they came to a stop, Quinn's eyes were closed as she was required to do. She was shivering due to the coldness and wind. She was not sure where she was, maybe hanging in the air, but she felt safe because the vampire's arms were circling around her waist, and she was wrapped in the vampire's pea coat.

"Now, open your eyes. This is for you, Quinn," The vampire murmured softly into her ear.

Slowly opening her eyes, Quinn nearly sobbed, struggling to form words. "Wow, this is so…Did you know that both Batman and the Spiderman went here? This is marvelous!"

Streetlights of Manhattan were shining like stars on the sky, making it hard to tell the difference between the heaven and the earth. Underneath their feet was traffic rush blurring into lights and hazy noise. Being caressed by the cool wind blowing from the end of the sky while watching the spectacular view of downtown Manhattan's skyline, Quinn felt she was going to become a part of the galaxy. She started to giggle because she was trying to associate the shape of twinkling stars with the name of constellation when she felt so close to the sky.

"OMG, Rachel! I can't believe I am standing on the Brooklyn Bridge!"

"It is only a test of water."

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Classified mission." Rachel zipped her mouth with her hand.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me is the Towers."

Rachel gaped and shook her heads. "Do you have to know?"

"Oh my god, you ARE taking me to the Towers, aren't you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and everyone called _her_ a drama queen.

"Nope."

"The Statue of Liberty!"

"DANG! Wrong again. Come on, leave it to a surprise. It's not a human can come up with extraordinary ideas like I do, so just stop trying and spend your time enjoying this, okay?" Rachel turned Quinn's whole body and made her look around.

Quinn obeyed and she couldn't deny her heart beat faster because the vampire did care enough to give her a surprise. _Yep, she cares about her. _Just this simple fact warmed her body and drove away the coldness of the late autumn's wind roaring at such heights.

While Quinn was excitedly taking in all the beautiful view from the bridge, Rachel was watching Quinn with a heart beating vehemently. Metaphorically.

"Did you know that 35 people tried to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge each year, most because of broken heart?" Quinn tilted her head and cutely crinkled her nose.

Instead of answering, the vampire lost in her own thought. Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "I think I might like you."

Quinn was dumbfounded. She turned her neck so fast to face the vampire that it was quiet a miracle that she didn't get a whiplash injury right away.

The vampire, on the other hand, was also overwhelmed by her own feelings billowing in her heart about the girl standing in front of her, so she chose to sing them instead.

**Oh, hey yeah yeah..  
****  
Girl when we started baby we were friends**

**But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end**

**See I was thinking then it clicked one day**

**That no one else has ever made me feel this way**

**The next time I saw you girl I knew I had to try**

**To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside**

**And listen good cause what I say is from my heart**

**So if you're ready**

**You see I toss and turn when I'm alone**

**And I just can't wait till you get home**

**Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all**

**Girl it's just the two of us**

**Cause I'm thinking about you day and night**

**And I just can't get you off my mind**

**When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up**

**It's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around**

**And nothing in this world could ever bring us down**

**Baby I'll be there telling you I care**

**This I swear**

**Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do**

**I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through...**

**I sent you flowers on a Saturday**

**and insides a message with your name**

**See I just love the feeling, knowing I can make you smile**

**and I haven't felt that about someone in quite a while**

**Just listen to these words I have to say**

**Just take a chance..**

**You see I toss and turn when I'm alone**

**And I just can't wait till you get home**

**Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all**

**Girl it's just the two of us**

**Cause I'm thinking about you day and night**

**And I just can't get you off my mind**

**When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up**

**It's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around**

**And nothing in this world could ever bring us down**

**Baby I'll be there telling you I care**

**This I swear**

**Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us**

**It just gets better with each day (baby someday)**

**I always wanted to tell you**

**But I was so afraid**

**You see I toss and turn when I'm alone**

**And I just can't wait till you get home**

**Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all**

**Girl it's just the two of us**

**Cause I'm thinking about you day and night**

**And I just can't get you off my mind**

**When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up**

**It's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around**

**And nothing in this world could ever bring us down**

**Baby I'll be there telling you I care**

**This I swear**

**Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Ohh.. hey yeah yeah..**

**Ohh.. hey yeah yeah..**

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" The vampire was holding a white rose appeared from nowhere.

Quinn was trying her best to hold back her unfettered tears by covering her mouth with her hands. She never ever had dreamt that the vampire could actually ask her, a human, a blood bag, to be her girlfriend.

Without receiving any sort of feedback, the vampire suddenly started to feel self-conscious and began to jabber uncontrollably.

"I was thinking about something more romantic or classic. Considering the fact that you are such a huge superhero bookworm or 'comicworm' in this case, I want to imitate the scene from _Amazing Spiderman 2… _However, if you had watched that movie, you will know that they clearly didn't have a happy ending, so I think I should give up that idea, but Brooklyn Bridge is definitely the first place jumped into my mind…" The vampire's nervous monologue was interrupted by the human's high-yet-not-so-perfect pitch scream.

"OHMYGOD, I cannot believe this! OF COURSE! A MILLION YESES!" Quinn was jumping up and down, for god's sake on the damn Brooklyn Bridge. _Didn't some of the 35 people jump down this bridge because of their overjoyed heart and dramatic body language?_ The vampire wondered for a moment.

She watched the human girl shrieked like a little girl. Well, for her, she was always the little girl. All of a sudden, the girl took the rose she was still holding up to her and threw her arms around her to put her into a bear hug. Before she knew, the vampire had been pampered with a kiss facial.

"Rach?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I cannot believe I can call you my girlfriend now."

Both girls grinned from ear to ear.

It had been a long time since the vampire ever felt so young and alive.

**A/N: I hope that this title of this chap didn't spoil a lot of the context, haha~ I don't own The Graduate, Batman, Definitely, Maybe and Amazing Spiderman. Oops, almost forget, I won't own Glee [~wink~]**

**The song Quinn sang in this chap was**_** Bop Bop Baby**_**, by Westlife**

**The song Rachel sang in this chap was **_**The Two of Us**_**, by N Sync**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Somewhere Only We know

"Rach?"

"Yeah, my lady."

"Take me home and make me yours."

"Your wish is my command."

"Just shut up and kiss me already!"

The vampire jumped in the air and got into the first taxi before it stopped completely. _Don't laugh, your morons! Try yourself, if you were holding the sexiest human chick, who was currently sucking your earlobe, in your arms, bridal style._

"Why are we in a taxi instead of VBR Express?" The blonde was licking her lips seductively before jumping onto the vampire's lap, soundly drawing lazy lines on her neck. _Can a vampire's skin have a hickey? It is so worth trying!_

"Too dangerous if the vampire is DUI," The vampire hissed out. She really had a hard time to form words since she was currently blacking out.

The music was playing on the radio in the taxi.

**Hey girl whatcha think about this, got a really good idea**

**Four wheel drive for the gas, whatcha think about that?**

Quinn smiled into the kiss when she heard that lyric, because Rachel never owned a car. In fact, Quinn always joked about the fact that, even if the vampire owns a car, she could hardly touch the steering wheel due to her height difficulty. Quinn loved to bring this up, because the vampire would always fake to be pissed by Quinn's commend and then transferred into burning eyes, which Quinn really loved.

**Forty miles off the map, we can get there real fast**

Quinn opened her mouth to grant the vampire's tongue. _Other people had no idea how fast they could get._

**We can just take it slow, let it roll if you wanna**

The vampire was satisfied with rolling her tongue all over the blonde's mouth, jawline, and the elegant neck with strong pulse in the artery.

**Kick back, move in on the down low**

The more time she spent kissing the blonde, the more patient the vampire became. For the first time in the vampire's life, she knew she was hers and she was hers. Thus, she knew that they got all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted to do, as long as they were together. The vampire was getting down nicely and slowly.

**Where your sun tan lights up when the stars go**

Quinn crushed her head into the window on the back seat, but she hardly noticed the pain. Actually, it was her who threw her head back to the window due to the vampire who was carrying on a mission of licking her neck like an ice cream. She didn't open her eyes, but she saw stars surprisingly at the back of her tightly closed eyelids.

**Write your name on the fogged up window**

Quinn smiled and ran her fingers through the thick brown mane to urge the vampire to kiss down her body. She remembered the first time she caught the vampire stare at her subconsciously when she was doing the homework, and her name was written all over the window, when she came close to check, during that rainy day.

**Throw your feet on the dash, girl you know I'm cool with that  
And it's Tom Petty Free Fall by midnight**

Rachel ripped the blonde's costume apart painfully slow just to tease her, and she circumspectly placed her kisses on the skin, which finally came to display in front of the starving vampire. The brunette smirked when she heard the lyric. She loved the song, Free Fallin', by Tom Petty. Actually, both Quinn and Rachel loved that song. "All the vampires walkin' through the valley move west down Ventura Boulevard. All the bad boys are standing in the shadows, and the good girls are home with broken hearts." The vampire wouldn't break the blonde's heart though.

**Turn it off, turn you on when it feels right  
Out here in the wide open  
Let yourself let go somewhere only we know**

The vampire buried her head in the valley between breasts of the blonde. Quinn's bosoms were not big, but they were the perfect size for the vampire's hands. In fact, one of the vampire's current obsession was to squeeze the blonde's left breast and to pinched the erect nipple by one hand and to suck and to nip the other by her mouth. Did she mention that she found licking between the blonde's bosoms was also exotic?

After hearing the lyric, she rested her forehead against the perfectly flat abdomen of the blonde and some memories kicked in. When she met such adoring look for the blonde, she knew they were thinking the exactly the same thing. _Somewhere only we knew._

***FLASHBACK***

_Quinn ordered two tickets and gave them as presents to the vampire as the birthday present. They went to the Metropolitan Opera and enjoyed The Phantom Of The Opera. The vampire basically mouthed every single line along with the actors and actresses, which was something Quinn found extremely cute. She spent half of the show staring at the vampire and the other half captivated by the extraordinary performance of the actors and actresses._

"_I first worked in the Park Theater." The vampire lost in her own memory. "My favorite was always the Broadway though."_

"_Wow, isn't the Park Theater was the oldest among all the Broadway theaters?" Quinn asked. "And you mean there was a theater called the Broadway on the Broadway?"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes, and Quinn could see a power point lecture is coming. The vampire simply wiggled her fingers, and Quinn jumped onto the back of the vampire. Rachel didn't need to know that Quinn started to be addicted to the VBR Express._

"_So this is your stage?" Quinn followed the vampire to sneak into one of the theater on the Broadway at the midnight of the vampire's birthday._

_The theater was dark and a little too scary for Quinn's like. The sound of her own footstep was echoing in the whole theater._

_The Broadway stage had nothing special in Quinn's eyes, just a huge stage with dim lights and lifeless big red curtain._

"_I don't own this place. This place was my dream, but it belongs to anyone who has dream, passion, and talent."_

"_Show me."_

_The vampire raised her eyebrows._

"_I had never seen you perform on the stage before."_

_The vampire teased, "Hadn't you studied me through the videos already?"_

"_Today's experience taught me that arts should be appreciated through eyes instead of the camera." Quinn blushed, as if she was no longer talking about the Broadway shows._

_The vampire grinned and shrugged, "Considering this as a present, I will give a free pass to my show. Wait here."_

_The vampire kissed the blonde on the lips and disappeared when Quinn opened her eyes._

_Suddenly, the lights were bright on the stage, and it took Quinn a few seconds to get used to the brightness._

_Watching the diva singing "Don't Rain on My Parade" on the stage holding her heart out with such passion and warmth, Quinn__ suddenly realized the meaning on the stage._

_Quinn stared at the vampire intensely when she was drinking the bottle of water she handed to her after the show. "Rachel, you were wrong."_

"_What?"_

"_You own this place."_

_The vampire just smiled and said nothing._

"_I wanna go to New Haven," Quinn suddenly stated just before they were exiting the theater. "I want to major in literature, and minor in drama." _

"_Why? Last time I checked, UCLA and UCB had the best cheerleading programs. I was thinking about suntan in C.A.," The vampire casually mentioned._

"_I want to make the dream, passion, and talent possible here. I want to write for the theater." Quinn smiled, and then she suddenly realized something. "You planned to move to C. A. because of me?"_

_The vampire chose to ignore the blonde's question by continuing their previous discussion, "Like Shakespeare."_

_Quinn nodded. Nevertheless, she smiled because she could feel a strong feeling, some feelings she always had when the vampire was around, the feeling of being loved and love._

"_Then let's go to New Heaven," Rachel didn't even bat her eyelids, when she replied._

"_But your business..."_

"_Doubt about my ability to make a living with my talent in New Heaven?" The vampire teased._

"_No, I just... Oh, my god. It just sounded so unbelievably amazing!" Quinn felt the moisture in her eyes. She was not just some silly girls, who lived in a supernatural fairy tale. She was moved by the vampire's daily tenderness, thoughtfulness, and sweetness. With Rachel, every day was a new adventure._

"_Don't cry, please. I hate humans so emotional."_

"_And said the drama queen."_

"_Quinn! Did you just call me..."_

_The vampire's worlds were sealed in her throat by the blonde's mouth._

"_Wow, that was sweet. You should move around more, if I could get that." The vampire winked._

_Quinn didn't reply but stared at Rachel so intensely that Rachel could sense that there were butterflies in her tummy._

"_I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry."_

_Don't know what to do, Rachel was speechless for the first time in her life. She debated furiously in her heart, knowing she was supposed to say something, like anything. She knew, deep down the guts, she always felt something for the silly yet smart human girl, who was like fire burning her back to life. However, she couldn't say that._

_As if sensing the vampire's incapability, Quinn softly murmured in her ear, "it's okay that you can't say the same right back." Then, she leaned down and sealed her lips with hers._

_The vampire kissed her back with all she had and hoped she could convey her true feelings to the girl she was hopelessly in love with._

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

**Hey girl whatcha think about this? I really wanna kiss your lips**

Quinn pulled the vampire's hair up a little to pull her lips back up. They kissed soaringly for a few minutes before the vampire went down again, but they never broke the eye contact when the vampire kissed down through Quinn's neck, breasts, and abdomen.

**Gotta lot more room in the back, whatcha think about that?**

The vampire rein herself so hard to prevent launching to her destination, so she looked up and locked her eyes with the girl beneath her, wanting to make sure that the blonde would not regret this.

**Oh yeah let's get a little closer, lean in and I'll take over  
We can just take it slow, let it roll if you wanna**

Quinn knew how much the vampire wanted it and how much they both wanted it to happen, and she was giving it to the vampire. Therefore, she smiled at the vampire's thoughtfulness and nodded determinedly. The vampire's eyes were burning flame when she was given the grant. An animal-like hoar made by the vampire, and she drove in her destination.

**Let yourself let go somewhere only we know baby  
Let it go baby, let it go  
Let yourself let go somewhere only we know**

They arrived at the vampire's apartment after half an hour heavy make-out section. Seriously, Rachel was so close to have her way with Quinn, when the taxi driver, who claimed that a back seat of the taxi was considered a public place, interrupted them and threatened to call the police.

Just as they reached the glassy door, the vampire tensed.

She broke the kiss and put Quinn behind her body, as if there was an invisible enemy hiding behind the door.

The vampire opened the door with her foot.

All Quinn could see was the endless, cold darkness as usual, when the vampire was not in the room.

Then, the vampire turned on the light in the room.

Quinn had to close her eyes for a moment to adjust the lightness in the room, but, when she did, she realized that there was another person standing in the room. He was standing near the window at the same spot Rachel loved.

A minute of silence was too long to bear.

The boy finally turned around, and his face came to light.

For a moment, the curly brown hair, the perfect hair gel, and the silver vest gave Quinn a delusion of Will Schuester, Jr.

However, the boy was more handsome than the Spanish teacher, and he had that smug smile on his face. Eight perfectly shining teeth and dramatic facial passion as if he had been always ready for a show his entire life.

"It has been a while." The boy smiled a devilish smile.

The room was silent for a moment until Rachel replied.

"What do you want, Jesse?"

**A/N: The song on the radio in the taxi car was **_**Somewhere Only We Know**_**, by Dan+Shay**

**The song mentioned in the song was **_**Free Fallin'**_** by Tom Pretty**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Darkness is the Best Lover

"What do you want, Jesse?"

The boy ignored the brunette's question and said in a slightly mocking tone, "What a way to welcome your fiancé, my nightingale."

Quinn could feel the vampire's body tensed at the nickname, and she felt sick at the name as well. She instantly knew this boy, Jesse St. James. The only man Rachel had been with, for a long time. He was Rachel's first and only boyfriend, but they got separate when she moved to New York and Jesse went to California.

Rachel still shielded Quinn behind her body, but the boy never spared a glance at Quinn, as if she didn't exist or she didn't deserve a look.

"You are not welcomed here, especially now," said Rachel calmly.

The boy shook his head. "Stubborn as ever."

In a blink of eyes, the boy appeared in front of Rachel, holding her left hand to place a kiss on the knuckle. Quinn felt the fire of jealousy was burning her alive.

"Leave her alone!" Quinn stepped forward and hissed, taking both Rachel and Jesse off guard.

Jesse looked slightly shocked, but his smirk quickly went back to his face.

"You do be something unique." Jesse's lips curled up to a smile.

Quinn found her body was paralyzed all of a sudden under the boy's stare. _Did the boy do the same thing to Rachel when he held her hand? No way, Rachel is strong, and she said she was one of the most powerful vampires in the world._

Quinn felt Rachel turned into her vampire form and touched her. Quinn could move freely again. _What the hell happened? The vampires' superpower? But didn't Rachel say that vampires didn't have so much freaking powers like movies._

Jesse smiled slyly and stared right into Rachel's eyes. "You did intend to abdicate all the strength and future for some trivial short living. I see."

Then, it occurred to Quinn that the boy was not a boy. He was a vampire as well, and, judging by the accent and the old-fashioned way of speaking, he may be hundreds of years old as well, just like Rachel.

However, when Rachel stared at him with burning orbs, Jesse was intimidated by some unseen force and knelt down in front of Rachel with obedience.

"If you want to keep me and other people away from you and your glass castle, you shouldn't think about being a human," Jesse hissed, fighting with some unseen forces.

Quinn swallowed. She let the libido get the best of her early, and she totally forgot the moment Rachel intimated with her, she would become a slave, and her life would depend on her. She felt so loved yet guiltily painful for the vampire to give up so much to be with her.

Rachel shook a little, and her eyes came back to normal. As soon as the force was gone, Jesse fleshed to the brunette's side and supported her with caring. "You are even weaker than I thought. I miss the time you could throw me over the hill and storm out 40 miles dramatically within seconds."

Quinn suddenly felt so powerless that she couldn't sense or save the brunette once the brunette was in danger like this. She could only watch Jesse hold her like a knight and listened to their old romantic story.

"Said by a male version of me." Rachel rolled her eyes and straightened her body. She instantly put some distance between her and Jesse and moved back to Quinn's side. She leaned onto Quinn, and Quinn could feel her body relax for the first time after they walked in the door. Only by then, Quinn realized how shaking and weak the vampire was, so she held her tighter, just like the way Rachel liked and wanted.

"Sorry to make you scared, baby," whispered Rachel in Quinn's ear. Quinn only nodded in the chestnut hair and glared at the Jesse boy as if daring him to move closer.

Jesse looked a little surprised. Some unknown emotion appeared on his face and disappeared in the blink of eyes._ Jealous? Hurt? No way…_

"Would you please leave the room now, Jesse St. James?" Rachel recovered quickly and turned around to face Jesse again.

Jesse said seriously this time, "I have issues to discuss with you, Rachel."

"Don't you hear what she said?" Quinn put her hand on her hip and put up the HBIC attitude. She never liked smug boys. Boys were just as dumb as Finn, and they were always too dumb to realize that.

"I am not talking to you, human girl," Jesse howled at Quinn with his black irises, his fangs growing out. _Why his eyes were not amber like Rachel's? Wow, he sounded like a broken transformers. Stop thinking like a weirdo, Fabray!_

"Do you have any idea how much I want to rip you apart without letting your blood taint my hands, if Rachel didn't mark you already?!"

_What did he mean? Marked?_

Pieces of memories like were fleshing through Quinn. Hickeys the vampire wickedly placed when they were playing Truth or Dare; the longing to touch the vampire whenever she was around or wasn't around; the electric shock wherever they were heavily making out, as if there were only two of them…

Quinn lost in her meditation and awoke with a start by a howl from the brunette.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!"

Quinn felt like there was a flame burning beside her, and the next thing she knew was that the window of the office was broken. Rachel punched Jesse right through the window, shattering the glass into pieces. Two vampires fell into the darkness.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed and stumbled to the window. Nothing but the cold winter wind was blowing, bring snow into the empty apartment of New York City.

* * *

Two figures on the top of the building were hard to be seen under the coat of the darkness.

"I never thought you would fall this far." The boy shook his head and paced back and forth, running his hair through his perfectly curly hair.

"Neither did I." The girl chuckled, lost in her thought about the person she was falling for.

"I was worried about you," the boy said tenderly.

"I know, but I have thought this through," the girl replied without hesitation. The girl looked short and young, no more than 16 years old, but by the look and tone, people would bet she was older than a mummy.

"When was the last time you really had fun, eating, drinking, and partying?" asked the boy.

"Ah… You even sound like Kurt. Why do you always assume a vampire's life is supposed about hunting down humans, playing with hearts, and having fun?" The girl frowned and seemed to be disgusted by the idea that life was a blast.

"Kurt was actually the one who talked me into coming here to convince you," the boy said.

"Ha, I was wondering since when the news travels this fast." The girl sneered.

"That's the problem, Rachel!" The boy came to dim light, dragging his hand through his hair. He desperately tried to argue with the girl, who had made a huge decision yet still calmly thought that was not a big deal. "How comes you never tell us about this? You want to claim and be claim by drinking that human's blood! You know what would happen. You may lose your life, and you would definitely lose your power and anything."

"I would give up everything to be with her, even if turning back to human is the only way," Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Rachel, you always act on impulse. When you wanted to pursue a life as a public figure, I didn't stop you. When you wanted to stay in New York, I didn't stop you. When you wanted to break up, I didn't stop you. However, I have to stop you this time before you regret it for the rest of your life." Jesse was shaking the brunette's arms with his hands, trying to shake some senses back to the body, although he knew she would never change her mind, which was the one of main reasons why they broke up.

Rachel stared into Jesse's orbs and eased out of his hands.

"You are right. I was always pursuing something, since I always felt like there was a hollow in my heart and I couldn't figure out. As first, I thought it was the fame and fortune that made humans insanely happy. Then, I found I was wrong. Although I drove frantic to go after those, I lost interest the moment I got them. I still didn't get the human happiness, even after I witnessed my father, Hiram, burning himself to death with his human lover, LeRoy. But now, I know. I know what was missing."

Jesse looked at Rachel, and his look softened.

"She made me complete, Jesse," Rachel whispered, more like talking to herself, to her heart.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Rachel."

Rachel smiled at the boyish man. No matter how many fights they got into over hundreds of years, Jesse was always the one who knew her the best and thought for her the most. He cared for her a lot, but they were too much alike to be together.

"Unlike the rest of us, Rachel, you are the only vampire endowed with the blessed gift since you were born, who is still alive. The moment you drink her blood, the burning amber eyes would disappear forever and ever in the fairy tale. There would be wars between sections over the authority. Are you sure you don't care?"

The shorter vampire shook her head.

Jesse signed and rolled his eyes. "You don't even worry about me and Kurt, who are supposed to stay under your wings till the word ends."

Rachel rolled her eyes as well. "I am more concerned about Katharine and her families."

Jesse clapped his hands, evil sparkling in his eyes. "Kurt and I would have beaten them like punch bags, if you didn't play with them as your toys. It's a fun thing that they would never die, and we could torture them as a hobby."

Rachel chuckled and shook her head. "She was just a phrase, alright?"

"Speaking of phrase…" Jesse suddenly stopped smirking and put on a straight face. "Are you one hundred percent sure that the blondie would love you when you no longer have your super powers? You wouldn't just be one phrase of her teenage vampire fantasy dreams, would you? What if she just wants to seduce you to turn into a vampire?"

"You mean like you? Seducing me back to high school?"

"I swear to Barbra that I didn't know you were a vampire. I was only trying to destroy your club, since you were too talent!"

They looked at each other and both laughed, when they recalled their old time.

"I miss talking to you, Jesse. I may try to put up with you, if you stop wearing that smug look, which intrigues my irritation to punch you."

"I miss you, too, beside your PowerPoint lectures, and huge ego of course."

They stood in silence for a few more seconds until Rachel moved and said, "I'd better go and check on my girl. She would be worried, if I don't be home before midnight."

Jesse watched the brunette jump into the darkness and smiled sadly.

_My girl?_ He murmured bitterly and followed her._ So whipped._

* * *

When Rachel jumped back in the room, she was smothered by a bear hug from a blonde. The embrace nearly knocked Rachel over, but the warmth sent from the hug made her smile.

"Wow, easy, Q."

Quinn buried her head in Rachel's hair and held tightly on her, as if she was afraid that the vampire would be gone if she let her go.

"Don't you dare to break out of windows like this and leave me alone ever again, Rachel Barbra Berry! Or I would make you feel sorry to be born as a vampire."

"Yes, ma'am. I am sorry," Rachel murmured in Quinn's ear and kissed her hair, stoking her hair tenderly. "Hey, I am home, now."

Quinn smiled and released the vampire embarrassingly. She totally forgot the fact that there was another shadow moving into the room, and they were not alone. This wasn't time to show weakness and emotion, not until you could tell who were friends and who were enemies.

When Jesse stepped forward, Quinn instinctively stepped forward to shield Rachel out of boy's reach.

Jesse surprised both girls by saying, "Actually, I would like to speak to Quinn for a minute." Although Jesse addressed Quinn's name, that was not a request. It was more like a request for Rachel's permission.

"I promise I would give _your girl _back in a piece." Jesse winked at Rachel wickedly, as if they were saying something sort of secret code that Quinn failed to decipher.

Rachel groaned but nodded.

Quinn quickly dropped a kiss on the vampire's pout reassuringly and followed the boy to the inside room.

Once she closed the door behind her, Quinn found that Jesse was studying her.

"I hate wasting my precious time to talk to you, human."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Said the man who used to be a human."

Jesse dangerously narrowed his eyes. "So you do have a picture that how much sacrifice Rachel is making for you?"

Quinn swallowed. "She would go through pain to gradually transform to a human."

"Degenerate！Degenrate！Did you know what she will lose? Not only the highest social status and endless life, but also the superpower and capability. She would be vulnerable like an infant, and she would be driven crazy by the hunger for blood, and she would be the baby in a real world, and she would get frustrated when she couldn't use her power." Jesse's eyes were deepest raven darkness, but Quinn stared right into his eyes without fear.

"I would be there close whenever she needed me the most. I love her because she was mysterious, passionate, and intelligent. I love when she was thinking in paragraphs and talking in paragraphs. I love her protective and possessive side. I love her wicked and playful side. I want to pull her into my arms and comfort her whenever she had that sad look in her eyes or wearing that lonely face near the window. I love her, Jesse." Quinn was never the verbal type regarding her emotion, but at that moment, she knew she was telling the truth, for her, for her heart, and for them. "You won't understand, Jesse." She looked at the boy, wearing a sad express, as if she felt sorry for the boy who never loved anyone.

"You are making her happy," Jesse said in a small voice.

"She makes my dream come true." Quinn smiled.

Jesse stood up abruptly. "I am done talking."

Watching the blonde walking out of the room and threw herself into the awaiting arms of the vampire right out the door, Jesse shook his head and signed, "I won't understand? I begged her to turn me, because I want to be with…Never mind…"

* * *

"I hate humans easily get emotional and all touchy-feely. Gross." Jesse cut between two gummy bears, who were currently sticking together, grinning goofily at each other at the boy's commend.

"Have a great evening, and I'd like to invite you to a lunch at Elena's place tomorrow at 11:30." Jesse bowed and went back to the annoyingly arrogant boy from the beginning with a smug look fixing on his flawless face.

Just as Quinn was about to ask who Elena was, Rachel answered her unspoken question, "Jesse's older sister."

"And Rachel knows her very well. Sure don't my extra guidance to find her home."

Rachel glared at the boy with a wicked smile. The boy took his hint and closed his mouth, but he seemed to be more sacred by the daggers sent from the blonde's direction.

"See ya, later!" said Jesse in an intentionally funny California accent and kissed Rachel's both cheeks as goodbye, vanishing into the darkness.

Rachel sighed and walked back to Quinn's side. She was about to catch the blonde's hand and sent her back to her parents' home, when the blonde swatted her hand away.

Rachel carefully took a glance at Quinn's unreadable face and swallowed. Judging by the raising eyebrow, Rachel knew she was in trouble.

"Mind to tell me first who the hell Elena is?" _Darn, Jesse!_

"Quinn… Please, don't be mad… She was just…"

Rachel's words died in her throat when Quinn's hot lips sealed hers with heated kisses. Her kiss was aggressive and possessive, leaving no room for argument.

Rachel was panting when Quinn broke their kiss.

"I don't care how many women you took before me, as long as I am the last and the one, Rach."

"God, do you know how much seeing you like this turns me on?" The vampire's eyes darkened and she licked her bottom lip with her tongue. "But I have to send you home."

"I texted Daddy and Mommy, and they agreed to a sleepover at your place tonight, Rach." Seeing the vampire trying to argue with her, she pushed the vampire down on the couch and jumped into her laps, placing Rachel's hands firmly on her asses.

They moaned in union.

The vampire's eyes were burning amber, her voice huskily low.

"I want you, Quinn."

Hearing the words she wanted to hear for so long, Quinn stiffened.

Rachel sensed the tension of Quinn, so she sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you want to turn me into a vampire? So I can be with you forever," asked Quinn after a few seconds of silence.

The brunette ran her fingers through Quinn's golden locks tenderly and whispered, "Trust me that I have lived long enough to know that you won't want to live forever. Living forever is terrifying and tedious. When you live too long, life becomes meaningless. You are engulfed with loneliness, depression, and betrayal. If I were a human, we will be forever. Besides, you have a family and friends. I cannot just let you throw away everything and watch any single valuable one be ripped away from you."

Then she looked back at Quinn, smiling warmly.

"It's you who save me from being a senseless walking dead, Quinn. I love you, Quinn Fabray."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sex Wit You

_"It's you who save me from being a senseless walking dead, Quinn. I love you, Quinn Fabray."_

Quinn leaned forward to connect their lips in a lingering kiss, circling her arms loosely around the brunette's neck.

Their tongues met with passion, burning the sparks all over their bodies.

Rachel explored every curve and dip of the blonde's body, never getting enough of her scent and softness. She needed this, and she needed Quinn.

Quinn's long legs enveloped the vampire's waist while Rachel's arm fixed firmly at the back of her thigh with palms squeezing the blonde's ass, earning moans from the blonde.

Quinn was busy with the mission of leaving hickeys on the vampire's neck when the vampire carried her to the bedroom, her legs wrapping around the brunette.

When Rachel put her down on the bed, Quinn pulled the vampire along with her by her legs. She giggled when she heard the vampire shriek. Quinn held Rachel's cheeks in her hands to pull her down for a brief kiss, feeling the vampire grin into the kiss.

Quinn didn't know when her clothes had gone MIA, but she did seem to feel the vampire all over the place. She didn't try to figure out how the vampire managed to discard both of her clothes without notice. Quinn was struggling to breathe while the vampire was licking up and down from her jawline, neck, breast, belly, to inner legs, setting her body on fire. Rachel was discovering all the sensitive spot where Quinn hadn't noticed before, stirring all the internal fire and darkest desire in her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked through heavy panting.

Quinn could feel the cold lips of the vampire curl up into a smirk against her hot skin, almost feeling like an ice cube or a sly snake slipping against her skin. She had fallen in the limbo between frozen to death in the ice dungeon and evaporated to death in the burning sun.

The vampire smirked and replied, "Isn't that oblivious?"

Quinn was withering uncontrollably when the vampire twisted her tongues in nave, licking down along with the fair hair.

"You don't have to do that," Quinn whispered.

Rachel's face softened. She didn't break their eye contact and slowly kissed down the blonde's firm belly, purring when a pale hand running through her hair.

"I know, but I want to."

Quinn shook nervously and inhaled sharply, biting her lips with anticipation and a little bit self-consciousness. She had been a mess even before the vampire whispered and intentionally blew air into her pussy.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life?" Rachel whispered, swallowing hard when she was in eye level with the blonde's dripping sex.

Quinn started to wonder whether it was possible to come just by listening to the vampire talking. She fleshed a shy smile before replied, "Said by the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Are you sure about this, Quinn?" The brunette looked genuine when she stared into Quinn's eyes with such intensity.

Quinn stroked the vampire's cheeks with a soft smile and said, "Say that again?"

"Say what again?" Rachel teased, pretending she didn't know.

Quinn smacked the vampire's shoulder playfully.

"Are you sure about this, Quinn?" said Rachel, pretending to try hard to remember.

"The sentence before that." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I want you?"

"You are ruining it."

The smirk was replaced by a smile. Rachel climbed back to face to face with the blonde and placed a reassuring kiss on her lips, pouring her heart in.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you, too, Rachel Berry. And this is a yes."

"For marrying me?" Rachel said.

"You wish, Berry."

"I do wish. One day."

Quinn's face softened and grinned at the vampire, who grinned back like a child getting her favorite candies.

**Let me break it down and tell you what your sex is like**  
**sex wit you**

She drove back to her position early, gently pushing two pale legs further apart to really appreciate the view at the apex of her thighs.

**Yeah  
I don't know what it is  
What it feels like  
Sex with you**

Her hands traced from her toes to the end of her legs to ankles to thighs with a wicked smirk on her face, looking like a dark angel and naughty brat.

**It's like  
Heh, it's like  
Damn**

**I don't really know what it's like  
But uh, let me try to explain.**

After fully enjoying the goose bumps caused by her fingers, Rachel nuzzled the pubic hair tenderly and drew a deep breath at the intoxicating, salty smell that she knew she would get addicted to. Then, she looked into the blonde's eyes, driving her tongue to give the slit a strong and slow lick.

Quinn smashed her head back, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. Loud moans fell out of her mouth, like the best music for the vampire to spur into faster pace.

The vampire's tongue was relentless and insistent, lavishing Quinn by swirling round and around, again and again non-stop. The intensity of feeling was painfully exquisite. Quinn could feel that her body started to quicken, and the vampire released her. _What? No!_ Her breathing was ragged as she panted, gazing at the vampire with delicious anticipation. She grabbed her face with both hands, holding her firmly, and she kissed her hard, thrusting her tongue into her mouth, so she could taste her own arousal.

"You taste so good, and…eh…you feel…even better," whispered Rachel as she slipped her index finger inside Quinn without taking her eyes off the blonde's dilated, hazel orbs. Quinn groaned and closed her eyes to feel the exotic feeling in her belly, feeling the touch and attack from the vampire everywhere. The brunette started to slide in and out of the blonde. Quinn almost cried when Rachel kissed her neck carefully and gradually cancelled her movement of her finger. She held her breath because she knew the vampire was about to give her the mark had sealed her fate.

The vampire growled low in her throat, and Quinn jumped a little when Rachel bit her neck—marked her as she pushed into her vagina with two fingers, breaking the thin barrier along the way with a swift move. "Mine," said the vampire, kissing it again and then laving it with her tongue.

"Yours," Quinn hissed, biting her lips from the pain in her lower body and the blessed dizziness in her upper body. The vampire held still and kissed the blonde over and over again, whispering in the blonde's ear to erase the pain. Soon enough, a content smile crept upon Quinn's face, when the blonde felt the pain ebbed away.

Rachel grinned smugly down at the mark she made with an almost childish triumphant spark in her eyes, which made the blonde smile. Quinn felt comfort, thrill, care, and love more than hurt.

The vampire never stopped and moved even quicker than humanly possible. Well, considering Rachel was not a human, it was actually reasonable. Quinn leaned her head against the vampire's chest, panting with despair, closing her eyes and surrendering to her unrelenting finger. The bed was shaking violently, and the room was filled with gasp and moan.

With one last scream of the vampire's name, Quinn went limb under the vampire as she felt the vampire crashed down onto her body. Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around the vampire, feeling both her vulnerability and safety.

"Your blood was irresistible." Rachel smiled weakly, her orbs like burning amber. "I love you, baby," whispered the vampire, rolling down to lay next to Quinn and kissing the blonde's hair over and over again.

"I love you too, Rach." They just laid there to catch their breath until Quinn put the brunette into another heated kiss with tongue.

"My turn to taste you," said Quinn with a sexiest smile the vampire had ever seen.

Rachel knew the girl would be the death of her, and she could kill her with her wanting and anticipation.

Home, sweet home.

Love, bloody love.

* * *

Quinn was the first to wake up since she was used to get up early to run the lap for cheerleading practice. She smiled to herself when the memory of last night washed through her mind. She was starting to understand why there were sex addicts in the world.

She slowly, almost gingerly turned her head to her left, as if she was afraid it was just a dream. Instead of facing an empty, cold sheet, she saw the cutest sleeping face in her life. She remembered the first time she fell asleep, it was the vampire who carried her to the bed and sent her parents a message and spent the night at her couch; she remembered the first time she passed out in the vampire's arms, it was the vampire who spent the entire night looking after her during her sleep and eventually fell asleep beside her while holding her hand; she remembered the first time they made out and the vampire was trapped by her, so she slept with her in this bed… She remembered every time she studied the vampire's flawless face, praying to be hers.

She was just so in awe with the vampire's face that she forgot the track of time when she stared at the vampire's face until…

"Did you know that it's creepy to watch other people sleeping?"

Quinn nearly jumped at the vampire's amused voice, but the vampire didn't even open her eyes.

Quinn pouted when she soon realized she could neither speak nor move.

"Don't pout like a baby." The vampire smirked without opening her eyes and pulled the blonde back to her arms.

"Sleep. It's still early."

Quinn snorted, but she did what the vampire said, snuggling back to the embrace of the vampire with a content smile.

* * *

"Raise and shine, sleepy head," whispered Quinn in the vampire's ear.

"Mumm…nope…" The vampire was trying to hide her head under the sheet and blindly searching for the body warmth from the blonde.

"Come on, don't be a brat. We have a lunch date with Jesse and Elena."

"Call it off." The vampire pouted.

And Quinn nearly bought it. Nearly. "No."

Rachel snorted and held tight onto the blonde, tickling her.

"No, it doesn't work. Stop it, Rachel!" Quinn was withering with tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing. "Stop it, Rach, I am dying. I cannot move at all when I woke up this morning."

"So am I," said the vampire with a sleepy tone.

"Really?" Quinn was blushing, but she couldn't help but giggle smugly.

"I guess I was a virgin for virgin blood as well, so I am now like an infant or something." Rachel opened her eyes, still burning with bloody lines like the day when she refused to drink any human blood.

"Last night was amazing." Quinn could feel her cheeks flamed.

"Yes, epic." Rachel winked, nuzzling her girl's golden locks like a cute puppy.

"Wanna have some music to wake up in the morning?" The vampire asked.

Quinn knew she was in a good mood, maybe the best, and she was more than happy to know that she was the reason behind her smile and her laughter. She wanted more than anything to freeze the time and forever capture the moment, but she was also looking forward to create a future with the girl laying beside her.

"Wanna sing to me?" Quinn asked.

"Sex with you is like when I wake up in the morning, smell that good old breakfast mama use to make…"

"Jesus, cannot believe you choose that song!" Quinn smacked playfully on the vampire's arm but sang the next line along with her. "Sex with you is like the feeling that you get, when all your friends surprise you on your birthday."

"Sex with you is like, like I made the last shot and everybody screaming my name, but I only want to hear one scream my name…"

"That was not the right lyric!" Quinn laughed.

The vampire pretended to have a hard time recalling the lyric of the song.

"What about this? When I think about the sex, nothing better comes to mind."

They finished the next line in a kiss before the vampire hovered above the blonde.

"I wanna sex you all the damn time."

_**Sex Wit You**_** by Marques Houston**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Starving

"Ah, Rachel…"

"Busy…"

"Rach…"

"Still busy…"

"Babe…"

"Really busy…"

"We are late…"

"Just one more minute…"

"…Mum…"

"That's right, babe..."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod…"

"Let's go. Almost there."

"Ah, ah, RACHEL!"

Quinn screamed the vampire's name and embraced her nth climax that morning in Rachel's arms.

"I feel like dying now, Rach. You are insatiable." Quinn chided half-heartedly with her heavy-lidded eyes, trying but failing to hide the satisfied smile.

"Said the girl who seduced me with a lap dance when she dressed herself." Rachel raised her eyebrow and licked her lips with a wicked smile, looking at her blonde angel.

Quinn buried her face into her hands in embarrassment.

"Now, you totally wore me out, so you are on duty to dress me." Quinn pouted like a baby.

Rachel shrugged with an innocent look. "Unfortunately, I only know how to undress my baby."

Quinn laughed and threw a pillow at the brunette.

"Didn't you just say that you were exhausted? Liar!" Rachel teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed the vampire out of the bed. Finally!

It took them another hour to get ready, and later Quinn would blame it all to the vampire, who started dressing her with a kiss on her left breast.

* * *

She held her hand out for Quinn to take. Quinn almost felt dizzy from just looking at her eyes, bright, fervent, and excited. She put her hand into hers. Rachel smirked and threw the blonde on her back, as she ran toward their lunch. Well, Rachel needed to feed the blonde, and then she could drink her up on bed. _Focus! You are diving now! God, such a distraction._

When the vampire put Quinn down onto the ground, she didn't let her go. Therefore, the blonde was still in her arms, and Rachel could feel the length of her body against hers, this swift action making Quinn blush, but she didn't move at all, giving up her body fully to the vampire.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel whispered. Quinn's breath hitched. She couldn't take her eyes off hers, like moth flying toward flame. She reached up and gently ran her fingers down the vampire's cheek to her chin.

Rachel closed her eyes, leaning in the touch of the blonde's fingers, and then she ran her fingers round the nape of the blonde's neck, winded her ponytail around her wrist, and gently pulled, so the blonde was forced to look up at her. The vampire gazed down at her.

"You are one brave and beautiful human," she whispered. "I am in awe of you, Quinn."

Her words were like some kind of incendiary device; Quinn's blood flamed. She leaned down and kissed her lips gently, and she sucked at her lower lip.

"I want to bit this lip, and I want to taste that blood in your pulsing vein. You have no idea…" she murmured against her mouth, and carefully she tugged at it with her teeth. Quinn moaned, and Rachel smiled.

Just as Quinn was about to kiss the vampire, the front door opened abruptly, startling the two women apart.

Jesse took a bow with the signature smug look. "Welcome, ladies. Glad you made it." Then, he winked knowingly at the flaming blonde, as if he had been watching their making out in front of his sister's house for a while.

"After you, Miss," Jesse said, gesturing for Quinn to get in.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, silently asking Rachel.

Rachel smiled a little and nodded.

After Quinn got into the house, the vampire hissed, knowing well the boy could hear her, "Cock blocker."

"Good thing you don't actually have one." The boy smirked, following the brunette into the house.

* * *

Quinn felt an unexpected flood of jealousy rushing through her vein the moment she laid her eyes on Elena. Elena was pretty. Well, if you are into that type. Dark, auburn, long hair. Tall and voluptuous. Sultry look and movement. Batting her eyelashes like a cheap hooker. Yet she pretended to be a lady with a warm smile and a table of good-looking food. She kissed Rachel's cheeks and greeted her like an old friend, telling jokes that Quinn couldn't understand. Quinn was glad that Rachel didn't laugh along with her, and the vampire changed topics back to their shared experience quickly and exchanged small smiles all the time. The vampire would talk occasionally, but, most of the time, she just looked at the blonde and let Quinn do the talking, which was a rare case for a former diva who also happened to be a lawyer.

Still Quinn felt so possessive that she wanted to pull the brunette in for a French kiss in front of that woman so bad. Thus, she felt so much better when she noticed the vampire's eyes fix solely on her, and they could barely keep their hands off each other. _Mine_.

Rachel's eyes were red, and the way she looked at her made Rachel look like a predator longing for hunting. To be honest, Quinn felt good. She loved feeling so wanted by the vampire. Her body felt like setting on fire whenever the vampire looked at her. She wanted to bite down the vampire and marked her, and judging by the look the vampire was sending her, she wasn't the only one who had those thoughts.

"Stop eye-sexing and have some food!" Elena teased and served another dish onto the table before sitting down.

Rachel growled, or maybe it was Quinn. Quinn was not sure. She bit down on her food and moaned. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she ate all the food on her plate and asked for more.

Elena winked unknowingly toward the blonde and passed her more food.

Quinn hated the woman who seemed to know everything about the vampire, including her stamina in the bedroom.

Quinn calmed down instantly when she felt the vampire took her hand in her hand on her lap, drawing comforting small circles with her thumb.

"I love you. Only you." Rachel smiled toward the blonde, kissing her knuckles one by one. "You know you are the one has heard me say it, and you will be the only one who hears it, right?"

Quinn looked into the vampire's eyes and nodded. "I love you, too."

The vampire winked. "Besides, you know you wore me out as well. For the first time in my life. Your eyes, your smell, your taste…" Rachel licked her lips sensually, a shiver running down Quinn's spine. "…everything about you is driving me crazy, and I just want more."

Quinn blushed at the vampire's words, squirting in her seat, but she also couldn't help grinning smugly.

"God, did anyone tell you how sick you were?" Jesse teased, faking a gag noise, but he didn't really seem to mind if the smile on his face was a sigh.

"He sounded so much like Santana."

"Yeah, a diva flavor."

Rachel and Quinn laughed out aloud, ignoring the confused look on Elena and Jesse.

"Excuse me?" Jesse felt offended.

"They are so cute together. Never see Rachel like a puppy before." Elena laughed. "Are you sure that you didn't change her into a werewolf, Quinn?"

Quinn and Rachel broke apart and blushed.

"Food is delicious," said Quinn, quickly changing the subject.

"Thank you!" Elena smiled. "Finally my house has some human friends who can really appreciate food."

Jesse and Rachel grimaced at the same time like two twins brats, clearly viewing Elena as their bigger sister in the family.

"So…" Quinn cleaned her throat. "How could you… I mean, Elena, I assume you are the biological sister of Jesse?"

The other three people nodded and waited, curious to see where this conversation would go.

"They are vampires who are hundreds of years old, and how could you stay alive for so long as a human?"

Elena laughed. "I guess it is because I was the blood supplier for Jesse and Rachel a long time ago. When I was feeding them, there was blood exchanging happening in my body…"

"Blood suppliers could change according to their want." Jesse finished her sentence.

"To either stay human or turn vampire," Jesse further elaborated after seeing the confusing look on the blonde's face.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Wait, doesn't that mean that if Rachel started to feed from me, then…"

"Yes, you have a possibility to become a vampire." Jesse nodded. "Wait, didn't Rachel tell you that?"

Quinn's head jerked toward Rachel, who paled and glared at Jesse.

"The span of this process varies from people to people. It took me 25 years. Elena was still in the process. So does…" Jesse abruptly stopped talking due to one firm stare from Rachel.

Quinn was smart enough to catch that. "So does Frannie?"

Rachel altered her eyes.

Quinn asked again, "Rachel, look at me. Is Frannie also changing?"

Rachel signed and nodded.

Quinn was silently for a moment.

"But she was only my blood bag, Quinn. They all were. Quinn, you are different. You are the first and only one that I care and love."

"Ouch, truth hurts," Jesse said, earning a smack on the arm from his sister.

He protested, "What?! Didn't you hear that she referred us as blood bags?"

Elena rolled her eyes, trying to drag her brother away to give the pair some space, but the boy refused. "Nah, if they want to argue like some old couple, they should find somewhere else, preferably thousands miles away, out of my earshot. This is my place, and I am not running away from my own place."

Quinn slowly looked back at the brunette before giving out a small smile. "You know I should never feel so happy about the way you view my sister."

Rachel smiled sadly and kissed the blonde's palm. "I am grateful to her, because I wouldn't meet you, if I didn't choose her as my blood bag."

Quinn caressed the vampire's cheek, who instinctively leaned in the touch.

"I want to be turned and be with you forever. I told you before," whispered the blonde.

"No, Quinn. You might die in the process, if I couldn't resist you, which I couldn't…" Rachel swallowed hard, closing her eyes as if the thought pained her.

"You cannot fight it, Rach, and you know it." Jesses pointed out.

Rachel had the mind to strangle the boy to death for the nth time today.

"Rach!" Quinn pouted, knowing too well her vampire had a weak spot for that. _Yeah, love the sound of it…my vampire._

"Quinn, please… I can't lose you."

Quinn smiled sadly, kissing the vampire.

"I want to be with you, and I know you can stop yourself. Just promise you will at least try sometimes, please. Even if it doesn't work, I want to feed you. I cannot bear to see you dying like last time in your apartment, but I also cannot bear you drinking other's blood."

Rachel's eyes softened.

"I love you, Rach," whispered Quinn, staring at the brunette. Rachel always wondered what the blonde saw in her eyes. Did she still have a heart and a soul? Did Quinn see a heart aching for her and a soul longing for her?

"I love you too, babe." Rachel pecked the blonde's lips, resting their foreheads together. "Are you sure you are a human, not some witch, who has magic?"

Quinn chuckled. "You are being silly."

Rachel shook her head and explained seriously, "Before I met you, I had always thought that my life was a curse, but now you make me feel blessed all the time."

Quinn leaned in to kiss the brunette hard, knocking the air out of the vampire. _It is not like I need the air. That was just a metaphor, just in case you moron humans can't get it. What? I might be in love with a human, who by the way is an angel, but I still view other human morons. See, perfect logic._

The vampire growled and kissed back, sucking hard on the blonde's lower lip. Just as Quinn was about to jump to saddle the brunette, Jesse shouted, "Okay! Enough with the twilight scene, shall we? I am starving."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Incentive

Elena held out her arm for her brother to take, and Jesse bit down her wrist, eyes turning red. The vampire eyed Quinn curiously, as if he was trying to test her limit. Jesse didn't finch under the other vampire's stare, as if he dared the other vampire to stop him.

Quinn was even more surprised when Elena didn't seem to be affected by the fact that a vampire brother was sucking her blood. She was eating an apple and scanning through the New York Time.

"Why don't you have side-effect at all?"

"The blood is the incentive to magnify only people's lust and desire," Elena closed the newspaper and explained to the blonde.

The blonde seemed to remember something before saying to Rachel, "Is that why you stopped me and never touched me after that day I took the shower and only wore a towel? You kinda nearly lost yourself?"

The vampire blushed, scratching the nape of her neck, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

Jesse stopped drinking and smirked. "Oh, my dear, you have no idea." The boy wiped his mouth meticulously. "Don't you see the endless and deepest longing for you in her eyes? The way she looks at you, the way she follows you, the way her breath hitches whenever you are around, the way she cannot stop herself shivering whenever you touch her; and the way she grins like a moron, I bet she hates herself for doing that, whenever you return her smile…"

Before Rachel could launch toward the boy who was currently talking, Quinn turned to the brunette abruptly and made the same move as Elena.

Rachel winced, appealing her girlfriend with her eyes and silent head shaking, but Quinn was taking none of that.

Quinn pulled the vampire into a hug before pulling away. Smiling at the small whine the brunette made, Quinn linked their foreheads together and huskily ordered in the high-bitch-in-charge tone.

"Now, take me."

Rachel growled. She realized a long time ago that her girlfriend had lots of personalities. Quinn was the invincible Queen in the school; she was the sweet and shy daughter at home; she was the strong and…a little nerdy girl in front of Rachel… Granted, the vampire was the more aggressive side of the relationship due to the age, the experience, and…the race(?) Rachel mentally stuck out her tongue to make a face. _Such behavior is too immature and too human… Geez, it is all my girlfriend's fault! What? I love saying MY GIRLFRIEND! Got a problem? Morons! I just love…to call her mine. My Quinn. My girl. Geez, why do I sound so cheesy…_

Anyway, what was Rachel thinking? Oh, okay, nevertheless, Rachel still found she was extremely turned on when her girlfriend (again) showed the dominant side. The confidence shown on the blonde's face was…hot… Rachel squirmed a little. She didn't need to be told twice before she launched toward her girlfriend's neck.

She opened her mouth and hung there, taking all her will power to ask one last time for the permission.

Quinn just smiled reassuringly and nodded.

That was all the vampire needed to sink her fangs carefully through the protein layer Rachel dreamed to penetrate thousands of times but startled awake with horror at countless nights. She had to close her eyes when the sweet and salty bloody smell hit her nostrils. She shivered and knew she was a goner. No, she was a goner a long time ago. Fall in love at first sight? The beautiful baby doll blonde little girl with ravishing hazel eyes and long sunshine lashes. Pain and happiness were too much to bear, and too many emotions were threatening to break free from the vampire's chest, from her heart, from her soul.

When the first flow of the blood of her love molted her lips, Rachel moaned, along with the blonde, whose head was dropping on the vampire's shoulder, eyes shutting close in bliss.

Rachel chuckled through tears and licked across the skin while holding her girl close in her arms. She started with caress-like drinking, which soon turned into furiously bite and suck. The organism-like ecstasy slowly eroded the vampire's head. She felt something was changing in her blood, as if there was something bonding between the blonde and her. When the bonding ended, the vampire was about to withdraw. However, the head behind her neck held on tighter, fixing Rachel's mouth on Quinn's wrist. The vampire's eyes turned from golden to red, and she didn't know she had lost control over blood until a male voice was shouting, "Rachel! STOP!"

Jesse saved the blonde out of the vampire's grasp and shoved the vampire aside.

Rachel was hit back to sane, and, when she rushed back to Quinn, the only sight in front of her was the lifeless girl in Jesse's arms.

Her world collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Apology

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

She was not just a blood bag. NO more. No, she was never a blood bag.

She was her girlfriend, the girl who took her heart.

She was her love, the girl who became her world.

Before she met her, her world had been black and white. No, black and red.

After she met her, she turned her world on fire, warming her heart in the process along with a part of her that she thought was long gone. She gave her the ability to love and the meaning to live.

She felt so agonizingly blissful when she watched her smile, laugh, giggle, and smirk. She loved the pair of hazel irises shining mischievous light, the pair of scarlet buds whispering the most exotic words, and the sandy waterfall cascading down around her shoulders. She loved the fact that the girl's eyes lightened up when she gave her gilt green ribbons to match the changing color of her eyes, the fact that the girl squealed when she pampered the blonde with kisses, who had homemade Brownie crumbs around her lips, and the fact that the girl would sneakily download Britney Spears's newest hit in her iPod and sing and drag her from the computer to dance with her.

She didn't trust herself around her, and she never should have had. She nearly killed her by sucking her dry to death. She didn't understand how she lost control, because she almost stopped when she drank her blood. She was not like a seventeen-year-old teenage boy who was nervous about losing virginity. She had drunk her blood before when they were having sex, and it felt amazing and under control. It pained her to know that she was so close to lose her. Nails pierced into the skin, leaving bruises. Instead of feeling any hurt, she felt numb and hopeless. No pain could compare the ache in her heart. The moment she realized what she had done to her girl.

She carefully traced the soft outline of her exquisite cheeks and elegant eyebrows, fondly depicting her succulent lips and kissable jawline. When she was holding her hands and listening to her heartbeat, everything felt so right.

She kissed each knuckle of the blonde over and over, silently murmuring nothing in her ear. She didn't know she was crying until she felt moistness on the blonde's hand.

"I am so sorry, Quinn. Please, forgive me."

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

She blinked her eyes a few times to adapt the ray of sunshine shining through the window on the bedroom. However, her heart quickly settled down as soon as she caught the glimpse of chestnut silky tresses. Her lips lined up into a smile and subconsciously buried her hand into her hair.

She knew she was stronger than her physically, but the loneliness oozed from her eyes pained her sometimes. She wanted to give her love and care unconditionally. She was the one who got to know the vampire as an emotional human. She was the one who learnt the eighteen different smiles of the brunette, each one of which was shown solely for her. She was the one who could make the vampire laugh.

After all, the brunette looked like a sixteen-year-old girl who was only five feet one with hugest brown puppy eyes. She chucked for a little when she recalled the time she pictured the vampire as her golden retriever. She silently pouted and shook her head. Her vampire sounded better. Yeah, _her_ vampire. She finally knew that vampire also made for life.

She was a hopeless romance after all. She smiled a little, since she knew it was okay. Her vampire happened to be a four-hundred-year-old medieval romantic as well.

She giggled a little too hard that the pain shot right through her, her head dizzy. A panic quickly kicked in after she realized how worried the vampire must be after she passed out, and Rachel must beat herself up way too hard for blaming herself to be the reason the blonde was unconscious.

She bit down her paper-dry lower lips and whispered in the vampire's ear, "I am so sorry, Rach. I made you worried again, didn't I?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: As Long As I have You

"Hi," Quinn shyly greeted the brunette, who stirred from a coma triggered by tiredness and concern.

"Hi," the brunette whispered back, voice shattered by the deceit of rest. The blonde's heart ached at the sound of heartbrokenness.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Quinn asked light-heartedly, as if she was just trying to tease the brunette after they had screwed in bed for a whole night.

The brunette didn't answer that. She searched her eyes for something before asked guiltily, "How are you feeling?"

Quinn sighed, hands covering the brunette's flawless cheeks and thumbs drawing comforting circles almost subconsciously. "I am sorry to make you worried. I shouldn't have pushed you back to drink my blood when you were done. I just felt the change in my body, and I wanted it too bad…"

She didn't know she was sobbing until Rachel shushed her and collected her safely in her arms, rocking her back and forth to give her comfort. "Please don't cry, baby. I am sorry too. Just promise me you won't scare me like that ever again."

"Only if you promise the same. Don't beat yourself up too much." Quinn pouted and snuggled back in the vampire's embrace.

"I will give you the world, as long as I have you."

"I can feel your pain," said Quinn suddenly, voice stuffed in the vampire's chest. She felt the vampire's body stiffened, and then she withdrew her body from her girlfriend's arms and screamed excitedly, "I can feel your feelings, Rach!"

Quinn shrieked like a child and kissed the vampire hard on her lips. She kept staring at the vampire's face from merely one inch apart and triumphantly smirked, unconsciously licking her lip. "It feels good to be able to feel you aroused."

The brunette's orbs darkened raptly. "My goodness, your confidence is such aphrodisiac."

"So does your big vocabulary. The most erotic word I have ever heard."

Sparks flew and burned.

Two figures mingled with each other as if trying to blur into one. They only stopped when the vampire didn't want to make it too far and hurt the human.

"You are crazy. You need rest." The vampire tried to push the blonde back to bed.

Quinn pouted, knowing well it was her death blow. "You are cute, and I only need you."

The vampire shook her head with an amused snort.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"You snorted," said Quinn through giggles.

"No, I didn't," argued Rachel.

Instead of bickering back at the vampire, the blonde smiled and ruffled the vampire's hair like she wanted to do all the damn time.

The vampire was too shock to do anything. She was mad at herself because when she ruffled her hair, she felt a sense of satisfaction like a kitty instead of annoying like a vampire should be.

"Stop messy with my hair, human!"

"Stop ducking and just let me do it then, meanie!"

"Ugh, I am NOT a puppy nor a baby! Allow me to remind you than I am, in fact, 400 years old."

"Wow, wait. Don't you parents tell you how rude it is to call out aloud a lady's age?" Quinn pretended to remain a straight face and used hands to do the air quote.

"God, you are such a nerd," Rachel growled.

"Meanie!" Quinn retorted.

"Nerdy!"

"ASS!"

"BADASS."

"MY BADASS!"

"Your badass."

"As long as I am yours."

"You are always mine. My nerd."

She was a vampire, not a puppy. But her dopey smile definitely betrayed her.

"Just wait here, okay?" Rachel stood up and walked out of the bed before dropped a kiss on Quinn's forehead.

Quinn waited as she was told while scanned the room.

Yes, she spent quite a quality time in the vampire's bedroom, but it was the first time that she really took time to take a good look at the room in the daylight.

Tall walls surrounded the bedroom, and glassy windows took one entire wall-size space. The whole house was white and black, very simple yet classic. On the roof, there were tons of stars, looking like an artificial galaxy hanging there. She always knew Rachel was hedonist, but she did not pep her as the romantic and even domestic.

Most of people only visited Rachel's attic office on the top of the skyscraper, which was totally party-like with mini-bars all over the place and dancing floors. It was modern with the pendant light shining dim lights and the aroma of light alcohol. Visitors never got a chance to take a look at the other parts of the vampire's home. Quinn was the only one the brunette had ever shown her whole home. Damn, Quinn was the only one who had been shown the vampire's whole heart, her whole world. Rachel used to consider the attic a house, but now with Quinn's scent all over the place, she slowly grew nostalgic feeling whenever she left the house for business trips.

The bedroom was utterly different from the officer with thick heavy carpet and the fluffy slippers comfortably placed on the floor. The only room without it was the study. The study was quite wooden with white roses freshly picked from the garden, which was on the roof of the building, on the glazed mahogany desk. A huge bookcase full of books stood beside the vinyl soundtrack of Funny Girl, which was signed by Barbara along with hundreds of Broadway hits at all time.

She snapped back from her thoughts when she heard the sound of the silver forks and cups collide together. A rich breakfast on a sliver tray had placed carefully above the white sheep on her lap with a glass of orange juice, a bowl of milk with oatmeal, a cup of coffee, bacon sandwich, chocolate cookies, buttered waffle, egg pudding, Pastel de nata, French muffin, a lemon yellow bowl bedecked with animals of fruits.

"Wow, how long did I fall in asleep? Thanksgiving breakfast already?" Quinn teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes a little before sitting down beside the blonde, who was having trouble choosing which one to start.

"This is really a big meal." Quinn felt her mouth water at the sight of breakfast, and she felt real when she saw the vampire prepare breakfast for her, as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. This was something along the line of a cozy domestic future life.

"I don't know which you like, and…and…." Rachel bashed a little and stuttered. "I kinda like watching you eat."

"You are so adorable." Quinn placed a kiss on Rachel's nose.

Watching Rachel scrunched her nose and murmured under her breath something like "I AM NOT ADORABLE," Quinn giggled and changed the subject by taking notice the plate.

"Sliver, really?"

"Family stuff. You don't believe silver can really kill me, right?" asked Rachel.

"It cannot? Well, apparently mahogany cannot too. Otherwise, you won't have it in your study," said Quinn before chewing on a fruit.

"I love mahogany."

"What about sunshine?"

"I went to Mauritius every summer."

"Okay."

"Quinn?"

"Hum?"

"You really want to put me to death, don't you?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head, but she paused when she took notice the intense stare sent from the vampire.

She took the brunette's hands and squeezed them, asking tenderly, "What's the matter, Rach?"

Rachel took in a sharp breath before smiling. "Nothing. I am just glad to hear you laughter."

Quinn's heart ached for a moment before going back to eat, but she never withdrew her hand from the vampire's hands.

After Quinn finished eating, they cuddled on the couch to watch _the Smurfs_ and talked. They managed to run to the grocery store before they laughed out of breath, and they shopped with arms linking and hands touching. They realized they just clicked, and everything felt so right and natural. Quinn almost thought she was in a daydream. A dream was so promising that Rachel started to look forward a similar future with one certain blonde in her arms.

Their bubble only interrupted when the vampire's cell phone rang as soon as they walked through the door of their home. _Their home_. Rachel smiled at the sound of that.

Watching her girlfriend put items into the refrigerator, she frowned slightly._ Who would call her at this moment? Family stuff was taken care by Kurt, and business was taken over by Jesse._

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry, how can I help you?" Rachel answered the phone professionally.

Quinn chuckled at such manners, which she found extremely adorable.

However, her smile dropped when she saw the brunette frown.

"Yes, she is here." Rachel spared a nervous glance at the blonde. Quinn stepped forward toward the brunette and surprisingly heard her mother's voice on the other side of the phone.

"You have a visitor in the house now. One of your friends from Glee, I guess."

"Okay, Judy. We will be there soon." Rachel nodded, biting her lower lip.

Quinn was momentarily distracted by the action but quickly regained her focus.

"And Rachel?"

"Yes, Judy."

"You might want to hurry, because I am afraid Russell is quite…unpleased by your friend's presence, and...no, never mind, just come home, okay?" The elder blonde's voice was tender, and Rachel didn't know when she started to view the woman as a mother figure, even though she was virtually a lot older than her.

"Yes, we will, Judy."

There was a long silence, and it was only broken when the vampire asked, "May I ask who is the visitor, because we are not expecting any visit from Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, and Puck?"

Quinn was curious as well, and she got an unpleasant feeling in her stomach even before her mother answered.

"Oh, honey, he said his name is Finn Hudson."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: She Has A Girlfriend Now

Rachel had watched her girlfriend pacing on the floor for the last five minutes, which was, frankly, starting to drive Rachel crazy.

"Baby, calm down," said Rachel, touching the blonde's arm.

"How could I calm down, when the dumbass is in my house, talking to my parents for god-knows-what," shouted Quinn.

"Wow, language, Q." The vampire held up her hands in surrender, terrified to fire up the firebomb in her girlfriend.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. Don't always assume the worst scenario. You don't know how your parents would react." Rachel tried again to comfort her girlfriend.

"That's exactly what I worry about! They may disown me and kick me out of the house, if they find out I am a lesbian." Quinn swore she was going to have a panic attack.

Feeling a sharp feeling of hurt ripping up her mind and heart, Quinn didn't need to look up to search for those pair of chocolate orbs to know that her words caused the vampire pain.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Rach. I didn't mean I am ashamed of you or anything like that. I am proudly out with you in school and in public, remember? I guess, I am just scared," Quinn explained, trying her best to express her feeling. She was still learning to strip her feeling bare in front of another person, who she wanted to let in and to help her out.

"It won't be that bad, Quinn." The brunette didn't seem to need more explanation. She just collected the blonde safely in her embrace. She kissed the blonde's temple and whispered in her ear, "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

* * *

Quinn knew they had to pretend to be just friends in her house, but her stomach still dropped the moment she lost contact with the familiarly comforting warmth sending from the brunette's hand.

Rachel looked at the blonde, who was pale and slightly shaking, to ask a silent question with her eyes.

Quinn could only nod, because she didn't trust her voice.

Just as Rachel was about to open the door, Quinn said under her breath, but it was enough to stop the brunette in the track. "Wait."

Quinn didn't give Rachel the time to question her. Grabbing the vampire's hand, Quinn pulled Rachel back in for a demanding kiss. She didn't want to open her eyes long after their kiss.

Rachel linked their foreheads together and whispered her name with such love and care that she found once again she was enveloped in the ocean of chocolate irises.

"I love you," said Rachel with a tender smile.

Quinn grinned back and said with regained resolve, "I love you, too. Let's do this."

They barely untangled from each other, when the front door opened abruptly, causing the two to throw themselves away from one another.

Rachel had to mentally roll her eyes, growling inward. _Where are the manners these days? There are cockblockers everywhere._

The blonde in front of her, who suddenly flushed bashfully, smacked her hard on the arm, even though Rachel didn't know what she did to offend her.

Rachel didn't have time to ask why the elder blonde had tears in her eyes before Judy pulled both of them into a family hug.

"You two are adorable together," said Judy cheerfully.

Quinn was about to open her mouth to correct her mother, Judy pushed them into the house, closing the door behind them. Walking into the living room, they saw Russell and Finn had already taken their seats in the dinner table.

Rachel greeted Russell like she always did, and the tall man finally had some smile back to his eyes and greeted back. On the other hand, the vampire gave the stupid giant a dirty look, but the oaf in the black suit, who must think he was handsome, only wore a smirk that made Rachel want to punch him badly.

Then, Judy announced, "Dinner is ready!"

* * *

Unlike other nights Rachel was around, when they were talking and laughing, this dinner was terrifyingly quiet. The atmosphere was creepy and intense, as if everyone was holding their breath.

Quinn was glancing back and forth between her parents, who was sitting on the two heads of the table, and Finn, who sat across the table from Quinn. She didn't know her kneels were bouncing up and down until Rachel put her left hand on her thigh to calm her down. She cracked a nervous smile with gratitude back to the brunette. Quinn was way too nervous to chew on her food, let along to digest it. Therefore, she accidently swallowed down an entire piece of ham and successfully choked on it, when the boy suddenly talked.

"Mmm, it's a lovely ham," said Finn.

Rachel patted Quinn's back, while Judy handed her a glass of orange juice, which Quinn took a long swallow of.

"Thank you," said Judy toward Finn. Rachel could laugh in Finn's face on any other days, if she was not occupied with taking care of her girlfriend, because she could easily detect the annoyance in the elder woman's voice. That accomplishment was forced, pale, and impercipient. Clearly, Judy wasn't expecting Finn's presence, so she didn't have enough time to prepare the ham. If it was Rachel, she would never choose the ham to make her comments, especially when she knew who much Judy wanted her cook to be perfect. After all, it was Judy who urged to try out hundreds of vegan receipts, after she found out that Rachel was a Jewish vegan.

"There is no beating Judy's ham," said Russell sarcastically.

Rachel snickered. When Rachel stole a glimpse at the elder man, who always seemed stick and uptight, Russell sent her a wink without letting the boy see.

Knocking his spoon on the glass lightly, Russell stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast."

"Daddy. No," said Quinn.

Rachel chuckled a little and rested her chin on her hands, waiting expectingly with a grin.

"Russell and his famous toasts." Only Judy bothered to talk pity on the poor boy who clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

Finn gave a facial spasm, which he might call a smile, but, like always, it only looked like that he was having a constipation problem. He was awkward and apparently uncomfortable for being an intruder of a family dinner.

"The Fabrays," said Russell standing proud and raising his glass high, "are a tight-knit family. I have been blessed with a loving wife…"

He paused, and Judy giggled.

"…two remarkable daughters…"

Quinn blushed and cracked a smile, although she had heard this toast countless times before. It was all Rachel's fault, who always encouraged her father to do a toast at dinner and clapped in the end like an honest audience.

Russell suddenly turned to Finn and pointed him with his index finger. "My first married a wonderful Christian man, who owns his own chain of Ups stores."

Finn could only smile with sweat down his spine, because the older man's look was mocking him and saying his disdain pointedly to Finn.

Before Finn peed on his pants, Russell turned around to fact the girls and said, "My second daughter, little Quinnie…"

Quinn still remembered when Rachel became truly relaxed during the first time family dinner with her parents was the time her father did the toast. After that, the vampire had teased her for the nickname for two days.

"…we are just so proud of her. Captain of the cheerios. President of the celibacy club. I got a little peek at the dresses she wore to the Halloween and is going to wear to the Homecoming dance. I'm certain she's a shoo-in for princess of the…"

"She is," said Judy and Rachel at the same time, who looked away from the younger blonde and shared a smile in the middle of the air.

"But tonight, we are very glad to welcome another family member, the captain of the glee club in the school, no less, Rachel…"

The harmony of the toast was broken by a sharp whimper from Finn.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Russell put down his glass a little, and everyone frowned, looking at the boy in confusion.

"Uh…too much pop," explained Finn, leaving the room in the wrong direction.

"Oh, wait, it's right through the kitchen, sweetheart," reminded Judy nicely.

"Too much wine or too much pop?" Russell whispered, and Rachel giggled.

"He wears a helmet when he plays, right?" Russell asked again, as if he was sincerely curious. Rachel laughed harder. "God, no wonder I never bought a ticket of your school football team."

"He's just intimidated by you, daddy," chuckled Quinn.

Russell and Rachel snorted synchronously. "Quinnie, I just couldn't believe you used to date him. He is too tall that it hurts your neck to talk to him, and he is a little too slow that I have to rephrase a few times for him to understand. Additionally, I can't even make jokes with him using foreign language, and he has that weird smile on his face like a plus-size baby. Worst of all, he doesn't know anything about you. I bet he couldn't pronounce a word more than three syllables."

"Thank goodness that Quinn has only one syllable," said Rachel, high-fiving with Russell.

Judy shushed her husband and the brunette, "Stop being mean, you two. At least, he has to have strength. He is also one of the glee club, right? I assume he could at least keep up one tenth of your voice, Rachel?"

It was Quinn's turn to snort before she replied, "Just wait to hear him sing."

"The noise will make the angel cry," continued Rachel, sending a wink to the bushing blonde next to her.

Quinn smacked the brunette, who was shouting, "Domestic violence!"

Judy gave up to put good words for the boy in the bathroom. Shaking her head, she just watched Russell and Rachel snicker and her daughter pout with a doting smile. _Why does she feel like she is the only grown-up in the house? Why does she have to babysit three babies again? And why is the boy still in the bathroom? So the rumor is true about his problem?_

* * *

They almost finished their meal when Finn came out of the bathroom, holding a black box.

"That's my kitchen radio," said Judy with surprise, starting to seriously doubt about the intelligence of the boy.

"Yeah, I need to borrow it," Finn replied.

The huge bang noise when the boy put down the table shattered the beautiful family moment entirely.

Quinn had that nasty feelings in her stomach again, and she was sure it had nothing to do with the fact that she ate too much.

"Finn, what's this?" asked Quinn with a shaky voice.

"Well, we have this assignment in glee club to sing a ballad. They're all about expressing the things you can't find any other way to say," said Finn.

"Oh, god, Finn, don't." Quinn was practically shouting toward the selfish boy, who wasn't willing to take the hint and back off.

Quinn felt nervous and was about to pass out, when both of her parents' attention was on her, so she pled, "Please don't."

"No, I need to do this. For both of us."

Quinn could sense the fear from herself, the anger radiating from Rachel, and the confusion from her parents._ When could the boy understand there was never "us" in the picture? How could a boy be oblivious enough to not know she has never wanted him? How could a boy be such a spoiled child that he could hurt endless people in his path to get his goal regardless other's feelings, if he really cared for someone? When could he finally realize that the world is not running around him?_

Seeing Finn push down the play button, Russell sighed and buried his face in his palm to shake his head. Rachel was growling at the back of her throat. The only reason Judy was looking at the boy was years of education and manners.

**"You never loved me like I wanted you to"  
(You never loved me, no)  
I said, "I loved you baby, what do you want me to do?"  
(What do you want me to do?)**

Quinn recognized the song before the boy opened his stupid mouth, and the only reason she didn't faint was the hand on her hand, holding her up safe and sound.

**She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand  
She said she found someone who's gonna understand  
She don't need nobody to be her man**

Russell and Judy at first didn't really pay attention to the words, but they winced a little at the boy's voice. Russell mouthed to Rachel, "Judy was wrong. Singing was definitely not his strength." Only did Russell realize that the brunette didn't react to his joke as she used to be, Russell straightened his body and knew there was something wrong. Very wrong about this song.

**She has a girlfriend now  
She has a girlfriend now  
She has a girlfriend now  
She said, "Guys don't do no more for me"**

The music stopped abruptly.

Quinn flinched in her seat, when she knew it was her father who pushed the stop button on the radio. She was on the edge of tears, when she sensed the livid anger from her daddy. She couldn't bring herself to look at the man she loved so much to know the disappointment in his eyes. Quinn saw that coming, but when it did come, it still broke her heart into pieces.

"Get out of my house." Her father's voice hissed in a dangerously low tone, like the mendacious calm before the storm and the trumpery tranquil before the volcanic explosion.

Finn was begging, sounding pathetic and terrified, "You can't do that. Please, Mrs. Fabray, do something."

Judy remained silent this time.

"NOW!" Russell was yelling, and Quinn started to sob.

"Daddy, I am so sorry. I know this must be really hard for you."

"Oh, honey." The tone of her daddy's voice suddenly became softer, and there was a bang noise indicating the front door was open and closed. Before Quinn knew what was happening, a pair of strong arms collected her. "Quinnie, look at me."

Quinn looked up and saw the concern on both of her parents' faces and her girlfriend's face, who was smiling at her.

"Honey, you cannot be thinking that I would ever say such thing to you, can you? I was talking to that bastard. I heard the rumor that Hudson boy is a homophobia, when he called a gay kid the unforgiveable F word, but I had never thought he would dare to out you in our home, especially not after you told him no. But, don't worry, Quinnie, he is gone. I won't let anyone hurt my baby daughter. You are my daughter, and we will always love you and protect you no matter what. Like I said many time before, I am proud you. We are proud of you for who you are."

Russell and Judy put both Rachel and Quinn into a hug and whispered in their ears, "It's going to be okay. Besides, I am so relieved that you choose Rachel. Nice catch, Quinnie. She is definitely a keeper."

Quinn finally quitted sobbing and wiped her eyes clean, cracking a chuckle through tears at her daddy's words.

"And sweetie," said Russell, kissing his daughter's top of the head, "you are not so subtle as you think."

Quinn blushed and hid her face in Rachel's chestnut hair, while the brunette was grinning like a fool.

"So, Rachel?" Russell suddenly put on a deadly serious face.

"Yes, Mr. Fabray," replied the brunette with respect and love, grateful for the man's protectiveness over his daughter, aka her girlfriend. She was always in awe of the man who had a fine sense of humor and loved his family wholeheartedly.

"What's your intention with my daughter?" asked Russell.

"Daddy, stop. You are embarrassing her!"

Russell turned to his wife for help. "I knew the daughter would be the traitor. She has already chosen her girlfriend over her daddy."

Judy laughed at the pout her husband was wearing and ignored his complaint. She turned to the brunette and hugged her. "Welcome to the family, Rachel."

Rachel grinned and hugged the elder blonde tighter.

Judy added excitedly, "I have looked forward to saying this for so long!"

"Yeah, yeah, Rachel, everyone's favorite." Russell pretended to be jealous.

Judy rolled her eyes at her husband and smiled gently at her daughter.

"Just for the record, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, I am in love with your precious daughter. Sometimes, I am always thinking that I were in a dream, because such a perfect angel is too beautiful, strong, sweet, and adorably nerdy to be true. She captures my hearts and soul. My intention is to try my best to protect her and to love her. I just want to make her smile and to make her happy."

Rachel didn't know she was crying until Quinn stepped forward and kissed her senselessly. She heard the extremely uncharacteristic bawling from Judy, tasted the salty tears falling from Quinn or herself-she couldn't really tell-probably both, and saw the shining liquor in Russell's eyes.

"Welcome home, Rachel."

Feeling being wrapped tightly by Russell's and Judy's arms and grinning like a fool, Rachel, for the first time in her long life, knew what felt like to have a family.

* * *

When Russell and Rachel were talking god-know what gossip, Judy lowered her voice to call her daughter, "Quinn?"

"Yes, Mom," replied the younger blonde, who was watching the interaction between her father and her girlfriend with glee in her hazel eyes.

"The kiss at the front door was hot."

_**She Has a Girlfriend Now**_** by Reel Big Fish**

**A/N: Happy Faberry Week :)**

**This fiction is about to meet its end, and hope you all enjoy this update.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Love, Bloody Love

**-5 years later-**

They were standing on the top of the Empire State Building.

"What are you thinking?" asked Rachel.

"I feel like in the movie King Kong," answered Quinn, whose eyes were closed, enjoying the cool breeze.

"If you are suggesting I can climb the lightning rod and get hit by the thunder, the answer is no, because I am clearly NOT a Pikachu." The vampire rolled her eyes.

"Does Pikachu exist?" Quinn was looking at the vampire with huge puppy eyes expectantly.

Rachel raised one of her eyebrows in disbelief.

"How about Percy Jackson?" asked the blonde once more.

"Come on, blondie! There were NO demigods in the world!" Finding her girlfriend's nerdy side to be extremely adorable, Rachel shook her head in mock annoyance. "Yale really taught you well."

"You didn't know! Before I met you, I didn't know whether the vampire existed in the world or not," Quinn reasoned with a pout.

"Really?! Quinn, really? You are incorrigible."

"You are hot when you use the big vocab."

"Speak for yourself. I still cannot believe there are tons of teenage kids following your books," Rachel huffed.

Quinn smiled fondly at her girlfriend, who had been supportive all along. During her college time in Yale, Quinn dedicated her spare time in writing supernatural stories and had internship in one of the biggest publishers in New York. _Only God knows how she was never late for work, even if she lived in New Haven. _Once she was graduated, Quinn had enough experience and fan base to officially publish her book with the help of a little initial fund from Rachel, of course. The readers' responses were beyond expectation, and Quinn became some sort of celebrity overnight.

Quinn was enjoying her peaceful life with her girlfriend and kept pursuing her writing career until the vampire almost ripped one of her fans' throat open, when the poor boy shoved the vampire aside in order to get a Quinn's autograph in the Target. Of course, the brunette denied that she was jealous and unpleased that her lady kisses were interrupted, insisting she thought the boy was about to attack the blonde. Judging by the damage Rachel made when she first showed up in school, who practically threw daggers to all the boys who dared to leer at the blonde, Quinn knew her girl tended to get extremely violent when she was jealous. As a result, she came out at one new book issuance and told her fans about her girlfriend. Most of her fans turned out to be extremely supportive, and they sent wishes online. Also, Quinn actually gained more fans due to her stunning good look and hottie girlfriend, much to the vampire's dismay.

"Now they all know who is my Muse and inspiration," said Quinn.

"Nerd." Rachel tried to hide her smile.

"Your nerd."

"Damn right, my nerd."

"Are you ready, nerdy pie?"

"Nerdy pie, really?"

"What? That was a big word!"

"Three."

"Wait!"

"Two."

"What?!"

"ONE!"

The vampire hugged her girlfriend from behind and jumped off the building. Quinn's eyes widened in horror and snapped shut immediately, screaming on the top of her lung. "Rachel… FUCKKKKKKKKKKK."

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" The vampire shouted through the air, wind beating the blonde's eardrum to deaf.

"QUINN FABRAY, WOULD YOU MARRY MEEEEEEE?"

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! I AM SOO GONNA KILL YOUUUUU!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID YES. AND PULL ME UP NOWWWWWW!"

Rachel smirked and opened the parachute on her back. The next moment, they were skydiving above the Big Apple, taking in the splendid night view.

"Was that even legal?" Quinn asked with a shaky voice, still recovering from her shock.

"Oh, nothing is illegal in the vampire's world." The vampire winked.

"Happy anniversary, babe," Rachel whispered in her fiancée's ear.

Heart beating so feast against her ribs and adrenaline rushing through her vein, Quinn's legs were shaking and weak like jelly. She almost passed out from emotional exhaustion and physical dizziness. Nevertheless, Quinn turned her head to peck the vampire's lips.

Smiling tenderly, Quinn said, "Happy anniversary, nerdy wify."

"Oh, so you did hear me clearly?" Rachel smirked and teased. "I thought you were hearing-impaired."

Quinn smacked the brunette hard on the arms.

"Ouch, careful here, woman. I am the diver here," said Rachel.

Like a bulb turned on in Quinn's head, she suddenly struggled to unfetter from the vampire's embrace and punched her hard on everywhere she could reach.

"I HATE YOU!"

"You don't hate me, love," reasoned Rachel confidently with a slyly smile. "Judging by the scream sound and goofily lazy grin after the jump, I just bring you an experience as exotic as an orgasm."

Quinn was flushing bashfully and huffed, arms across in front of her chest.

"I love you, wify." The vampire smiled so brightly and the word "wify" was like a magic spell, weeping the pout off the blonde's flawless complexion.

"I love you too, wify." The human chuckled at the word. "But I still so gonna kill you."

"Please when I am sleep. Or… maybe…" The vampire winked slyly, "fuck me to death."

Quinn was too blushed at that image to blame the vampire for her word choice.

"Quinn?"

"Uh hum?"

"You are mine. Legally and eternally." The vampire repeated this sentence for a few times before she chuckled to herself like an insane person. Then, she laughed and shouted on the top of her lung like saying the words for the damn whole world to listen. "Bloody right, Quinn Fabray is mine!"

* * *

The vampire wasted no time. She laid Quinn on her back, kissing down on her and hands roaming everywhere.

Rachel had her hands around Quinn's waist, while Quinn had her hands in Rachel's long chestnut hair, pushing her down desperately. Quinn moaned as Rachel tenderly kissed down her body to her all so soft delicate breasts, taking the nipples between her teeth. Her hands grabbed the thin material of her underwear, slow sliding them off. Quinn bucked her hips at the friction and grunted passionately at her lover's action. Rachel's hands were trialing down her open, running her finger up and down her soft moist flesh and teasing.

"I need you, babe," gasped the blonde huskily with hooded eyes.

Pampering the valley between the breasts with open-mouth kisses one last time, Rachel slowly removed her lips from Quinn's upper body. Trailing her lips down to her most private area, Rachel fleshed a sexy smirk at the angelic figure beneath her. Spreading her legs, Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of her shaven pussy glistening with her juices. Leaning down and taking Quinn's erect clit between her lips, Rachel placed two fingers inside the blonde's open and slowly thrust in and out. Her tongue lapped and sucked at her engorged clit as she eased her index and middle fingers into the warm and tight channel, where smelt and tasted like home.

"Oh, fuck, Rach, harder," Quinn moaned and gasped when she felt Rachel hit her spot once more. Rachel smirked against the blonde's thigh, looking up to admire the most beautiful scene.

Pretty soon, Quinn was gasping for breath as Rachel pounded into her faster and harder until it was too much. She cried out with the vampire's name coming on Rachel's fingers. Rachel didn't stop her mission until Quinn finished coming down from her high, and she sucked all of the blonde's juice.

With a wet pop, Rachel said, "You taste divine."

Quinn's only response was to roll on top of Rachel, straddling her waist while capturing her lips in a toe-curling kiss that took her breath away. Breaking the kiss, Quinn sat upright and lifted herself slightly off Rachel's waist, who was trying to chaste after her movement.

The blonde giggled and pushed the brunette back down into the mattress, wasting no time to take her sweet core into her mouth. She loved doing this to her, making her feel pleasure and moaning out her name. Looking up to admire her wife's glistening body, Quinn loved to see the vampire laying down nude with her and showing vulnerability. Her eyes quickly focused on her two firm mounds, her heavy breathing causing them to shift back and forth slightly. Quinn couldn't help but admire the hardness the nipples portrayed and the firmness the breasts erected.

Shifting her gaze back down, she caught the sight of the small nub just above her folds. She captured her clit between her lips and applied a small amount of suction while running her tongue over the sensitive skin. The result of that action was instantaneous. Rachel's legs wrapped tightly around Quinn's head, pulling her face into her soaking entrance.

"Oh, Quinnnnnn!" She screamed as the orgasm hit her with full force.

The blonde smiled a sexy smirk and climbed back to give the brunette a searing kiss before she slid three fingers into the warm womb of her lover.

* * *

She ducked her face a little, although she enjoyed Rachel's heated glaze on her torso more than she should. Her human nature and modesty, if there was still some after last night, asked her to find something to cover her nude body. She slowly walked to Rachel and asked shyly, "Rae? Where are the clothes?"

Rachel's glassy eyes still glued on her torso, making her feel so frighteningly comfortable, proud, and desired. Driven by her new grown confidence, Quinn added some sway to her move and closed the gap between them.

"Rae?" She softly caressed the brunette's hair behind her neck.

"You are bewitchingly beautiful and magnificently mesmerizing, Quinn." Brown eyes snapped up and locked with the hazel ones. "I am enamored with your captivatingly charisma and enchantingly elegance."

"Are you trying to seduce me with your eloquence, Mrs. Faberry?"

"What's Faberry?"

"Our couple name. Like it?"

"Love it." The blonde was biting her lower lip.

"To answer your question, I am seducing my wife. Now, my question is, does it work?"

Their voices were getting lower and lower, huskier and huskier, breathing the same air.

"You see, the question here is do you have more?"

Something in those brownish orbs seemed to whisper something more to Quinn's heart and soul. Something that the owner couldn't tell by words.

"You are everything that I have ever wanted, Quinn Fabray-Berry. No matter who eloquent I am, I couldn't find one single word to express you how beautiful you are, how perfect you are for me, and words just fail to convey my emotion towards you."

Quinn beamed and closed her eyes to meet her lips with the other's, wanting nothing more than showing to the vampire the way she made her swoon.

Kissing down the strong jawline after licking the vampire's weak point behind the ear, Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear, "I love you, Rae."

Pulling the blonde angel in for a searing kiss, the vampire went on her mission to make her lover whisper, moan, and writher under her lips, teeth, and hands. Carefully marking Quinn, the brunette whispered back, "I love you more."

"That's not possible."

The blonde could feel the vampire smile on her neck through the lips dropping kisses all over her bared shoulders.

"I have waited for four hundred years to meet you."

"Well, no argument for that."

Rachel smiled victoriously.

"But…" Quinn pulled back a little in order to stare into Rachel's eyes. "I will use all my life, all I have, to love you."

Rachel swooned and was unable to swallow the lump in the back of her throat.

All she could do was to kiss the blonde on the lips with all she had and gave this girl all of her heart and soul, which now she was sure she had. She slowly made love to her.

She rode her tenderly until she was back from her orgasm.

"I will burn myself with you when you decide to leave me," Rachel smiled peacefully and softly stated in Quinn's ear.

Hazel eyes snapped open and searched frantically for any trace of joke, but she failed to find any. She fixed her eyes on the vampire's eyes intensely and when she only saw genuineness and the spark of bliss only saved for her, she flipped their position. She rode the woman below her and wanted to show to her all she had.

Quinn knew she was changing day by day, and she could tell from small details like she became hypersensitive and supernatural strong. Their sexy time was getting longer and longer, rounds after rounds. Well, Rachel may turn her into a sex addict instead of a blood sucker.

She stopped the vampire before Rachel could go down on her. After whimpering for the loss of her nectar, Rachel settled for licking up and down the blonde's neck and bit down hard to leave another mark. The vampire slightly frowned and pouted, when she found the alabaster skin had no room for another hickey despite the blonde's regrown recovery ability.

Quinn gasped before she managed to say what she wanted to say, "Rach, I am vampire now, so you don't need to die with me."

Quinn could feel the brunette stop her attack and smile against her skin. Looking at her lover lying beneath her in her full glow, Rachel smirked and said, "Are you crazy, woman? Of course, I know you are. Otherwise, you really think I would burn myself to death for a human?"

Quinn gave her wife a dirty look and pushed the vampire off her body. "No more sexy time with a human, then."

Rachel's mouth hung open in the air. She blinked for a few times and didn't know how to react, and it took all Quinn's will power not to forgive her right there.

"Sweetheart, babe, Quinnie, wify, I was joking." Rachel looked sad and lost.

Quinn gave the brunette a cold shoulder, but she was secretly giggling at the vampire, who was trying her best to woo her back. Instead of taking pity of the brunette, Quinn decided to mess with the vampire a little and asked, "Why would it be so hard for you to make me swoon for once?"

Rachel started to panic, stuttering for the first time ever in her life, which made the blonde grin harder.

"I won't try to pretend I was asleep in the early morning every day from now on, when you kiss me!"

"And?" Quinn kept a straight voice.

"I will try to slow down when I drive VBR Express and stop throwing you from places more than 100 meters from the ground."

Quinn snorted.

The vampire quickly volunteered, "I promise that I will never break out of the window to fly across the buildings again."

"And?"

"I won't do prank on wolves or dogs or Puck anymore!" Rachel sounded like someone had shot her puppy._ Well, she is a puppy._

"Not anymore?"

"Once a week? Maybe twice?"

Quinn simpered and said, "And?"

"I will call Judy and Russell that our honeymoon is over, and we are heading back home for family dinner this Thanksgiving." Rachel sounded like she was going to cry.

Hearing that, the blonde turned around to face the vampire, pushing her into the mattress. "Dinner can be arranged, but the honeymoon is definitely not over."

The vampire smirked, kissing her wife back with fierceness and love.

Fierce.

And.

Love.

Bloody love.

**-Fin-**


End file.
